Great Teacher Izuku - Collection
by Yojimbra
Summary: For most pro heroes the idea of dating someone that's also a pro hero just isn't really worth it, the inconsistent hours, the likely hood of death or injury. Which is a really weak explanation for why all these female pro heroes are suddenly falling heads over heels in love with U.A.'s new teacher, Izuku Midoriya! Izuku x Most adult (20-30) female characters. Some crossovers
1. Emi 1

**AN: Hey, one of these at the start this time! I feel like I should explain what exactly this fic is. It's going to be a collection of Shortish stories that involve an aged up Izuku that's a teacher at U.A. and adult female pro heroes (And Fuyumi). The list is short and I have ideas for most of them. Chapter lengths will vary based on mood, and if you're only here for a specific pairing I apologize if any update isn't for the pairing you wish to see continued. I just figured this was the best way for me to do this project (Also it's awesome because I get to write basically a new story whenever I want guilt free!) **

**If you want more background on Teacher Izuku, check out my fic Nejire's Great Teacher Crush for a better idea. **

**Now then, onto the story, we'll be starting with . **

Emi couldn't help but squeal when she saw the U.A. bus. Eraser was on there and he was by far her favorite person in the whole world to mess with. And she was excited to see how her students would crush U.A. into the dust. They were a clever bunch and already had a dozen plans in place.

Walking up with her students trailing behind her she smiled when she saw Eraser talking to a bunch of students, they were all first-years, right? Poor kids wouldn't know what hit them. But there was another person with him. Someone that didn't look like a student. If anything he looked like he got plucked right out of some normal high school mid-lecture by the way he was talking to the students.

A head full of messy dark green hair that was just unkempt enough to look good on him, and clashed with the bright tidiness of his incredibly plain-looking outfit. Really, it was a pair of slacks that was fastened to his hips by a tight belt, and then a pure white dress shirt that was fitted to his slender frame. And then there were those glasses he was wearing that highlighted his deep green eyes and freckles.

Three thoughts caused her to stop in her tracks. Was this Erasers keeper? Sure the man was anti-social to the point he could probably speak to cats, but he probably didn't need a high school teacher following him around to deal with the kids. Who was this guy? He didn't look like a pro hero, or any kind of hero.

The most powerful of these thoughts was more a feeling than anything that had her heart racing and her cheeks burning. Oh no, he was hot.

Apparently, she had a type, and this green-haired man was it. Wait she had green hair! They could bond over this! Wait that didn't mean a lot? Maybe she should talk to him about teacher stuff? Or make him laugh with some jokes? Wait, what if he had a hot laugh? She never thought a laugh was hot before but what if he had one she did. Holy crap she felt like one of her students crushing on someone.

"Sensei, is something wrong?" Yo Shindo nudged her in the back a clever smile covering his deceitful face. Ahh, she taught the little two face bastard so well. "You look like Tatami when she sees a cute guy."

"Hey! I don't freeze up like that!" The blond-haired girl puffed out her cheeks and huffed.

"No, but you do clam up like a turtle."

Emi laughed and waved her students away, "Oh, don't worry about me, I just didn't think that U.A. was doubling up on their teachers."

"Is that why you're blushing?"

"You want detention?" She patted Yo on the shoulder and walked forward waving at Eraser. "Yo! Eraser! Long-time no see!"

Eraser jolted and twitched before turning to sigh in her general direction. "Joke, what are you-"

"Hey now, don't be like that, we're old work buddies, aren't we? Can we say hello?" She swatted him on the shoulder laughing, then she turned to look at her new objective. "And who's this? Did they give you a keeper or something?"

"Ehh?" Eraser raised an eyebrow and she could have sworn she saw his lip twitch up into a smile for half a second. Either he saw right through her shallow attempts at talking to the new guy - she was going to talk to him anyways - or he was happy that she wasn't joking around by flirting.

"Hey, Izuku, make sure this lady doesn't bug me for today." Eraser turned towards the crowd and motioned for the other adult in his group. Also who was he calling lady? She had a name, and he knew it!

"Aizawa-sensei," Izuku clapped his book shut and smiled at the man with a friendly demeanor. "Please don't be so rude to the other teachers."

Fuck fuck fuck fuckity fuck. He had a great smile. Like on a scale of one to ten then his smile was an elven, maybe even an eleven point five. She needed to hear him laugh! What kind of jokes would a guy like him like? He looked like he had an easy sense of humor, but she needed to get that critical strike on him.

"Oooh, Midoriya-sensei is scolding Aizawa-sensei again!" One of the U.A. students laughed from the bus, as her own students began step one of their plan.

So his name was Izuku Midoriya. Cute.

He walked forward, extending a hand towards her while scratching the back of his head. "Hi there, I'm Izuku Midoriya, I teach quirk theory and application at U.A., you're : the Smile Hero, Emi Fukukado, right? It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, please call me Emi," She smiled grabbing hold of his hand and shaking it firmly. "Ms. Joke was my mother!"

His smile cracked and he let out a small pure laugh that was basically dirty talk to her. "Haha, sure thing Emi, anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you, I see your students are already grilling some of mine."

"Haha, yea, they're trying to play mind games." Wait, what was she saying? Wasn't it risky if she revealed her student's plans, oh who cared, he has such a nice easy going smile that she felt like she was at a beach swaying in a hammock and having a nice drink. "But, what's quirk theory? It sounds sciency."

"That's because it is, I really just teach the students about how to identify quirks, understanding their abilities and weaknesses, while also looking at how to improve their own quirks. In fact, I'm here today mostly observe," His hand dropped from hers and he reached into his pocket and he pulled out one of those small notebooks. "Actually, if you want, I can even send my notes on your students afterwards, do you want to exchange contact information?"

Was it supposed to be this easy to get a guy's number?

"Sure, that sounds great," He handed her an address book and she jotted down her number, resisting the urge to write 'For a good time, call Emi', she did not want this guy to think she was some bathroom slut! "So, I've never heard of you before, what was your hero name?"

"Oh, actually, I never was a pro hero." Izuku said softly, his smile fading for just a moment as pain crossed his eyes. "I don't even have a quirk, so I-"

"Izuku," Eraser shouted from behind them, "Can you go sign us in, I'd rather have your name there than mine."

"Really Aizawa-sensei? Maybe I should have gone with class 1-B instead?" Izuku rolled his eyes and cracked one last smile at her. "I'll see you inside Emi?"

"Yeah," She sighed and let her shoulder's slouched. "See ya."

"Wow Sensei, you have it bad," Yo snickered as he waltzed over to her. Smug little punk.

"And you've been voted looks more like a villain by your classmates," She ruffled up his hair and pushed him towards their bus. "Now go get the others and get suited up. It's time to show U.A. what Ketsubtusu Academy is all about."

"Yes Ma'am!"

Eraser walked up to her, arms crossed and his scowl withering. "I wouldn't underestimate my students. They have a good teacher this year."

"I see you finally learned modesty, now we need to teach you humor, and then maybe we can work on your arrogance." Wow, was she annoyed at Eraser? That was a first! Well not really. She squared her shoulders and met him in the eye. "But, I think you might be underestimating my students if you think your kids are going to get out unscathed, even if you warned them about the U.A. crushing, I doubt they'll be prepared for it."

"We decided not to tell them about that." Eraser looked towards his students, at the head of the line where Izuku was directing them inside. He really did stick out like a sore thumb in this area, he just looked, so normal. "But when I said they had a great teacher I wasn't talking about me."

"Izuku?" She asked still smiling at using his first name so casually. "He seems like a nice guy, but is he that good at teaching?"

Eraser smiled again, that crazy maniacal smile he got when just before he completely crushed someone, she'd seen it a few times and it was what made her start flirting with him. "He's the reason why I don't have to worry about my students being prepared."

Now she was even more interested in the man. Sure he was cute, had a great laugh, and was really cute, also he was cute. "Maybe I should try and poach him for Ketsubutsu?"

And for her love life!


	2. Nemuri 1

The rat was up to something.

Seriously, sending her out into the mountains with the first years for extra training just because Izuku thought that they needed the training in the middle of summer was ruining all of her plans. Most notably her plan not to have a plan. At least the mountains got her out of the heat wave. Mostly out of it anyway.

At least the hotspring had been amazing.

Nemuri entered the singular room she was going to be sharing with U.A.'s most recent and most interesting teacher. Izuku Midoriya. She hadn't spoken to him as much as she would have liked to. He showed up in a storm of paperwork and Nezu cackling madly, was put in charge of some made up class that was apparently absolutely amazing and he was every students favorite teacher.

She was supposed to be the cool young teacher that the students could open up to. Nevermind that, she was the same age as some of the others. And now she was grumpy. Again.

Still though, it was hard to be mad at him. Unlike the rest of them, he was a teacher first, even dressing the part with a dress shirt and slacks. The fact that he pulled off the look better than most models did also made him Nezu's favorite face for U.A. Which was good, Aizawa made children cry.

Izuku was sitting at a low table, bouncing his knee while he looked over one of his notebooks, occasionally making a mark with his pencil. He was wearing casual clothes, just a pair of shorts that rode up past his knee and a tank-top that showed off that he was fit. He was smart, good looking, had a great personality, and was in shape? Was that the power of being quirkless?

Maybe being just so close to unbearably perfect was his quirk.

Cracking open one of the few beers she managed to smuggle up here she sat down across from him and took a long sip of her usual evening beer. "All the kids are in their rooms and are probably going to need to be told at least two more times to be quiet and go to bed before they actually sleep. So if you want to hit the bath now's your chance."

"Oh, thank's Nemuri. They don't respect me when it comes to discipline, I might be a bit too nice." Izuku laughed placing his pen down and stretched in his seat. He looked at her can and raised an eyebrow. "Where'd you get the beer?"

"Smuggled it up here," She sighed, placing a hand on her cheek out pouted. "I was hoping to find some of our students would try the same so I could confiscate it but I guess first years don't really think about that. Why, you want one?"

"Oh, no thanks," Izuku waved his hands in front of him his glasses falling down just the slightest bit. "I'm not really one for drinking, but please enjoy yourself. We do have a busy day tomorrow after all."

"Ahh, and how's your lesson plan going then, I heard the only reason Nezu agreed to this was because you had a plan for all of the students." She dragged a finger around the rim of her drink and sighed. Why was it that she just couldn't hold a conversation with this guy? Wait. He was a guy right? And he would have been in highschool when she made her big debut so perhaps-

"Yea, I just finished the last of them," He patted the notebook in front of him and laughed. "I'm not sure how effective some of this training will be but I hope it'll be enough to get them started, especially with you there Nemuri."

"Ehh? What do you mean by that?" She mostly taught art and history since quirks appeared. She hadn't taught the hero course or any classes where quirks were allowed in all her years here. "What can I do?"

"Give yourself more credit Nemuri, you're an excellent hero. Not many heroes can end riots as effectively and harmlessly as you can, for the number of crimes you've stopped the overall number of injuries is among the lowest." His eyes sparkled as he talked and his face lit up. "I really liked how you handled that prison riot fives years ago."

"Ohh, so you're a fan are you Izuku? You should have told me." She leaned forward just enough so that her shirt was pulled down by her breasts. And making it painfully obvious that she wasn't wearing a bra. and taped her fingers along the table. She really should have just tried flirting with him to start with, young men like him were always so jumpy and fun to tease. "I'm sure we could have arranged for a private meeting or something."

His eyes flashed down and his face burned a bright red that really brought out the green in his hair. Ahh so he was attracted to her. That was good. That was really good. He leaned back and held up his hands in front of him. "Nemuri, we really shouldn't, I umm,"

Resistance? Time to break out all the stops. With a pout that she had spent years practicing she placed a hand over her chest. "Oh no, don't tell me you have a girlfriend."

"No!" He squeaked like that answer was forced out of him by a strangle hold of masculine hormones. Even though Izuku was a good looking guy and every female student had a mild crush on him, seeing him squirm just made him look so cute and vulnerable. "I don't, I did, but that was back on the island, and umm yea. It was a while ago."

"Then what's stopping us from having a good time?" She kept the pout up and tapped a finger to her lips, drawing his eyes towards them, putting thoughts of kissing her in his head. "Do you not think I'm attractive Izuku?"

"What? No, it's not that? I think you're really cute most of the time," He said to her lips. His back hit the wall. Poor dear, she had him cornered. "I just have more respect for you than that Nemuri, you're a great hero and teacher, and I think that you deserve more. Besides I like the real you."

Huh? Their eyes met, there was a sincerity in his voice that shined like a torch in the dark green of his eyes and sent a shiver down her spine. A reversal. A complete and utter reversal, he had just turned everything back on her and now her cheeks were burning. "Ehh?"

"I'm going to hit the bath Nemuri. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He stood, still red in the face and took wide steps around her. "So, I'll also go make sure that our students are asleep. And uhh, yea."

He grabbed his bag and headed out the room.

The table felt cold against her cheek. She didn't even want to drink anymore. It felt like he was disappointed in her and that did not sit well with the half can of beer in her stomach. Or the fact that he had basically shut her down so completely and utterly while still being so nice about it. What the hell? This wasn't how it should have gone! She should have teased him, then when he was about to give in, she would break it off and laugh.

Now she was sitting there wallowing in regret and thinking that Izuku was really something. That was it! She was going to do something! She pushed off the table and downed the rest of her beer and growling to herself. "Just you wait, Izuku, by the time this week is over you'll be begging me to be your girlfriend."

And she would say yes. Wait! She should say no! But she wanted to say yes.

Dammit! Bastard was good at this.

**AN: I should explain a bit more about this fics. It's not a series of one shots. There will be some. Like the first chapter is probably a one shot. But this one will be a short series that's about 5 chapters long? So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll see you next time!**

**Follow the twitter.**

**Donate to my Ko - Fi**

**And review! **


	3. Fuyumi 1

Fuyumi was nervous. Technically a parent-teacher meeting was supposed to actually have the parent present, and while she was technically Shoto's primary caregiver, she wasn't his guardian or anything close to that. She was just his big sister. And she didn't even know the first thing about being a pro hero or whatever else the teacher wanted to talk about. Sure she was the daughter of the number two - or was it number one now - pro hero but she was just a middle school teacher!

"Relax," Shoto said from his spot at the table, legs crossed as he helped himself to the tea she had prepared for his Sensei. Her brother, her dear baby brother had some vague awareness of politeness and good manners, but he had a great capacity for rudeness. Probably because he didn't care. "Midoriya-sensei is nice."

"Still, I'm not your parent, why did dad have to refuse to meet him?" She whined, sinking further into her cushion and grabbing one of the small cookies she had set out. Bad enough that the meeting was during one of the biggest heat waves of the summer. Natsuo was out of the house too, having gone with some friends to camp in the mountains.

A small smile appeared on Shoto's face. "Because Midoriya-sensei yelled at him."

"Oh, is that so?" She felt her shoulders slumped, so not only was she having to deal with this but the man she was meeting was crazy enough to yell at her father. And apparently he managed to survive the encounter. Most people that pissed their father off tended to. Well. Actually, most people were scared to shout at their father.

And he was always pissed off.

A knock came from the door and she shot out of her seat, quickly straightening out her shirt and removing the crumbs from her mouth. "That must be him, do you want to get the door with me?"

"Nope."

Of course, it's not like she wanted back up when she was going to greet whatever giant of a man his teacher was. Weren't all U.A. teachers pro heroes? He must have been pretty strong to be able to stand up to her father. What if he shouted at her? She didn't even know what this meeting was about!

Curse her responsible nature.

Standing in front of the door she prepared herself for some muscle bound pro straining his spiked and leather harnessed suit while glaring down at her. No doubt he was some grizzled old guy that would bark about how he's been teaching since before she was born. Maybe he'd get so mad that her father wasn't home he'd storm off, leaving her with only a mild heart attack.

One deep breath later she opened the door with a smile on her face.

Instead of a giant burly man or someone dressed in a costume, she saw someone that could be her coworker. With his messy green hair, soft green eyes, square-framed glasses, and skin nearly as pale as hers, and a well fitted dress shirt with the top button undone. The image of walking into a cafe and seeing him sitting at a table with a cup of tea in front of him as he read a book was so powerful she could all but smell the coffee.

She could picture him looking up from his book and looking right at her, not anybody else and smiling at her, and he moved just the slightest bit so that there was more room at his table inviting her to join him for a cup of tea where they would talk about books they've read, and time would seem to fly, turning her coffee break into a five hour lunch.

She'd been watching far too many T.V. dramas during summer vacation.

"Oh, uh, hello." She said once reality had finally caught back up to her. How long had they been standing there? Why wasn't he saying anything? "Can I help you?"

The well-dressed man shook his head and pushed a strand of his messy green hair back into place before laughing like they had just crashed carts at the grocery store. His face turned a shade of pink and he readjusted his glasses in a way that nearly, just nearly made her bite her lip. "Oh, right, I'm uh, Izuku Midoriya, Shoto's Sensei at U.A. I have a meeting with him and his father today."

This was Shoto's sensei? He was so young! And he didn't look like a pro at all! Shaking her head, she took a step back and motioned inside of her home. "I'm Fuyumi Todoroki, Shoto's older sister, our father won't be coming today, but I have legal responsibility over Shoto."

Izuku let out a sigh and placed a hand over his chest. "Honestly I'm relieved, I thought Endeavour would be here."

"Ahh, I heard about your encounter with my father, did you actually yell at him?" She watched as he effortlessly took his shoes off.

Izuku's laugh was the kind of laugh that happened when someone was scared out of their mind. "Yea, I uhh, lost it when he was shouting at Shoto from the stands during the sports festival. I told him that he was the greatest hindrance for Shoto's growth. I thought I was going to die."

It was impressive her father hadn't struck him.

"So, how long have you been a teacher at U.A? And what was your Hero name?" She asked, walking close to him as she led him through her home. Maybe he just looked young?

"Oh, I'm actually quirkless, so I wasn't a pro, and I just started teaching this year." He sounded cheerful when he said that.

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Really? I just started a year ago at a middle school, how do you like teaching?"

"You're a teacher too? That's great. I really like it a lot more than I thought I would." Izuku had a wide smile on his face. "What subject do you teach Todoroki-sensei?"

"I'm a homeroom teacher, and please call me Fuyumi." She gave a small bow as she opened the door to the common room where Shoto was. It might be polite to call each other sensei, but that wasn't the kind of bond she wanted with this man. She wasn't insane, right? Or watching far too many dramas on T.V. again.

"Oh, that's amazing, and please, call me Izuku." He returned her bow as he walked past her into the room. "I teach quirk theory and analytics as well as oversee much of the quirk training done at U.A."

"Sensei," Came Shoto's cold greeting that still felt like a cold fish to the face.

"Ahh, Shoto, I see you're well, and that your foolish adventures that night didn't get you hurt." There was a subtle change in Izuku's smile, hidden in his eye that was just barely sharp enough to be considered a threat.

Shoto's eyes went wide and he jumped slightly. "Thank you Sensei."

That was odd. She walked past Izuku and took her seat at the table. "Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, yes please." That barb vanished like it had never been there and he sat down across from her. If it wasn't for the fact that Shoto was sitting off to the side this might be just like that cafe scene she had played out in her head earlier.

She poured him a cup of tea that was thankfully still warm and placed it in front of him. "So, how has Shoto been doing in your class?"

"He's been doing well," Izuku's smile vanished for the first time as he looked at Shoto. "I understand why you don't want to use your fire. But it's your quirk Shoto, you're-"

"I know Sensei." Shoto held up his hand, that muted smile appearing on his face again. "I've thought about what you said a lot, and I want to start training my quirk again. All of it."

Izuku's eyes seemed to shine at the news, and he had to adjust his glasses again, his whole face lit up like a kid a christmas. "That's good Shoto, I'll be sure to push you even harder during training."

"Thank you sensei."

"Now then," Izuku brought up his thin briefcase he had been carrying and placed it on the table. "Onto the primary reason for my visit, U.A. wants all students to move into the dorms once summer vacation is over. We need parental permission to go through with it, so is this something you can sign?"

He slid a piece of paper over to her and took out a pen for her.

"Yes, of course, and I'm certain our father would agree to this as well," She looked towards her baby brother, "Do you want to move into the dorms Shoto?"

Her brother gave the smallest of nods. "I'll be able to focus better if I don't have to see his face everyday."

She really should have seen that answer coming. She signed at the bottom and slid the document back to Izuku. "Now then, is there anything else we can do for you?"

Should she invite him to dinner? Would that be to forward? It might be to forward, what if he had a girlfriend? Dang it. Shoto probably wouldn't know things like that. But it wouldn't have to be romantic or anything. Just inviting her brothers' sensei over for dinner. A dinner she was late on cooking and she was probably just going to get take out (again) tonight.

"Not at all," Izuku smiled at her, then at the document as he placed it in his briefcase. "Thank you so much for your time. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get going, I still have a few more houses I need to get to today."

Well, there went dinner. "It was a pleasure meeting you Izuku."

"Likewise Fuyumi." He stood and headed towards the door but stopped with his fingers touching the slider. He turned back towards her staring at the ground and gave a short awkward laugh. "I'm going to regret this if I didn't at least try. But do you think I could get your number? So we could maybe go to a cafe and just talk for a bit?"

"Yes!" Her voice reached an octave she hadn't achieved since she was sixteen. "Yes, I mean, I uh, I'd enjoy that a lot."

"Really?" Izuku asked all but running back over to the table. "That's great. I mean I uh, Yeah."

**AN: God this was fun. I love writing Fuyumi. This one will be another multi-chaptered one.**

**Follow the twitter.**

**Donate to the Ko - Fi.**

And review!


	4. 1

Why was he always the last one out?

Izuku yawn'd, smacked his lips and stretched to the point that his back gave that oh so satisfying pop. That vague sense of hunger he had felt for the past hour or so stung just a bit and he wondered what was for dinner. Not that there was even an option, he'd probably just end up getting take-out again, eating half of it for dinner, passing out eating the other half for breakfast and then coming back here to do it all again.

Being a teacher was a simple life, but he wouldn't trade it for anything.

That was the lie he told himself for years.

"Maybe Aizawa-sensei is right and I'm pushing myself too hard?" He muttered staring at the clock. This late on a wednesday wasn't normally associated with anything. But if it was friday and he was social he'd probably be out having drinks with his coworkers. If he had coworkers his age, there was a steep gap between him and the other teachers. Sometimes it felt larger than it really was.

There was a flash and the scent of a fresh lightning strike wafted into the room. A woman came walking in from the still closed door, striding with the kind of purpose that she was supposed to be there, and the kind of confidence to match it. She was a youthful beauty with long silver hair that trailed down to her back in a professional cut, though she had a single tuff of red hair that fell just in front of her face supported by the lone off yellow horn that stuck out from above her right eye.

Her red eyes locked onto him and her smile left him all but helpless. She had on a tight red sweater that was held tight to her waist by a thick black leather belt. Her skirt was tight and professional, the kind that always made him question how the woman walked. Her legs were covered in a grey so dark it was nearly black and the red heels she wore just completed her professional look.

With purpose, she walked over to him and sat down on his lesson plan. Her finger touching just under his chin. "You, you shouldn't exist."

He blinked at the otherworldly beauty that sat in front of him. There was a teasing softness to her voice that made him feel like a mouse cornered by a cat. "I'm sorry?"

"I really have no idea how I made you." She touched his cheek with her thumb before, she huffed and dropped her hand placing it on his desk and looking around. "Teacher huh? I guess that makes sense with your drive to be a hero. Normally if you didn't get a quirk you'd just end up in the support course, marrying Mei, sometimes Melissa. But I guess you're older than them now, and one's your student."

"What are you talking about? And who are you?" He asked, still feeling oddly calm about the woman. It wasn't a voluntary calm for the sake of himself, it was the kind of calm that overcame one when they didn't want to wake a sleeping giant. Where intrigue and fear mixed together.

"You'd think I'd be used to you not knowing who I am. I could tell you but It's so much more fun to tease you. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, well I might bite if I get bored." She crossed her legs so that her heel rested just on his thigh. Yep, he was a mouse and she was a great big cat. She adjusted a ring on her ring finger deliberately so that he could see it. "If you want something to call me, I'm your time-traveling wife. And I really have no idea how I made you."

"Wife? Time Travel? Made?" Was he on drugs? Maybe he really was overworking.

"I have a quirk that, well," She gave a soft laugh and flicked her long hair back behind her head. "It makes time my bitch. In a different timeline, a different prime timeline, I'm your wife. But somehow, I'm now here in this different prime timeline, with an Izuku that's a few years older than he should be, walking a completely different path. It's less time travel this time and more like I completely changed universes."

"That sounds, uhh, well. That sounds rough, I'm sorry." He tore his eyes from hers and looked down at her hand, specifically that ring, why did it feel familiar?

"You're sorry?" She gave a small laugh drawing him towards her smile that was all but purring at him. "You haven't done anything Izuku,"

"No, I mean, I'm sorry that you have to be all alone. I know what its like to go to someplace new, and not knowing everybody. I can't imagine going to a whole new universe where even your husband doesn't recognize you."

Her eyes went wide. The mouse had stunned the cat. Then she smiled at him again, placing her ringed hand over his, her touch was soft. "Well, on the plus side, if i'm stuck in this alternate universe, I don't think it'd be hard to fall in love with this you."

He blinked and found his lips tingling with the sensation of a kiss. Only a thousand times more intense, and the woman was leaning back on the desk once more, fingers on her lips as she winked at him. "What did you just-"

"That's for the talk Izuku." She hopped up and gave a long stretch. "I always feel like I can take on the world after I talk with you. It even goes when I'm dealing with a different you. Now then, I'm going to try and figure out how to fix this mess."

"Wait, if I'm not supposed to be me, does that mean that you'll be erasing me?" He leaned forward looking at her. A quirk like hers was scary but just as exciting. At least she didn't appear evil. He hoped that no version of him would marry a villian.

"What?" She snorted waving her hand at him before running her fingers through his hair. It felt nice. "You stick to quirks honey, and I'll stick to understanding how the time stream works. But if you must know, you'll still exist, even if I were to go back and change your past, you'd still be you with the same past, I'd just end up discovering a new branch."

She turned from him and paused mid-step before spinning towards him again, her face less than an inch from his. He felt her lips press onto his forehead. "I'm glad you're so sweet Izuku. Now then, if you start having weird deja vu, and a bunch of dreams about you hooking up with other women because apparently that's your favorite past time. That's just me trying to figure this all out. Oh, and if I get bored, I'll probably come to see this you for a night of fun or two."

Just like that, she was gone.

And he was weirdly aroused.

**AN: This is a reference and just a stupid idea I wanted to have fun with. If you know who it is, grats! Next chapter will be the 2nd-midnight chapter! See ya!**


	5. Nemuri 2

"Hey! Sensei! Why don't you two test it for us?" One of their students waved their arms at the trial of courage they had built to scare each other. That was the keyword there. Each other. Not their sensei.

Normally, she'd be absolutely okay with participating in such a youthful activity, especially if her students were all but begging her to participate. There was just one small problem. Nemuri, didn't exactly do scary things. But she couldn't let her students know that. They already loved Izuku more than her, she could not lose any cool points to him.

Still, Izuku was the jumpy kind, maybe he wouldn't have the-

"That sounds like a great idea!" Izuku clapped his notebook shut and all the students looked at him. It had to be some kind of conditioning he did with them, what was the one with the dog and the bell? Pavlov or something. "But why don't we make things interesting? If you can manage to scare me or Ms. Kayama, I'll buy you all Barbeque."

There was an instant spark in all of their eyes, all at once their combined efforts were focused not on scaring each other but on scaring their sensei. Izuku was a master of motivation, which was the polite way of saying that he was a master at manipulation.

"What do you say Sensei?" Izuku turned to her with that stupid easy smile on his face that was actually really kind of cute. He waggled his eyebrows in her direction and gave a not so sly wink that straddled the line between dorky and adorable. Adorkable, that word seemed to fit izuku to a T. "Care to protect me in the forest?"

Bastard! If she didn't agree there went the students idea that they'd be getting Barbeque. They were already going to be getting Barbeque! It was in the budget, the truck was coming tomorrow! But now he had made it so she couldn't refuse. "Fine! I'll go. But don't expect it to be easy to scare me! I am a pro after all."

Izuku bowed at the waist an overly dramatic display that had the students chuckling. And her face feeling way to hot for the summer air. Jerk! It was so shameful having her junior play her like a fiddle! "I leave my safety in your capable hands."

As their students buzzed around running into the forest developing plans and laughing in the same breath. She even heard that tell tale chatter of girls talking about whether or not their sensei would make a cute couple. Which they would! She made every relationship cute.

"Why'd you put me on the spot like that?" She huffed glaring at Izuku, waiting for the all clear signal before they could actually head into the forest. Her heart was already beating in anticipation. "They were already going to get Barbeque."

"Ahh, but they don't know that. I thought I was going to have to use this for training today, but I didn't really need to. We have some motivated students on our hands." He winked. Again. Yep. Adorkable was the right word for Izuku. And cute. And GAH!

When did she get a crush on her junior? She was supposed to moderately dislike him due to him being the cool hip teacher now that was every student's friend.

"So, now we get to wander through the woods while our heroes in training do their best to scare the crap out of us." She sighed in defeat and leveled one last glare towards Izuku. It lasted for a few seconds before her cheeks burned. It was like staring into the sun. She needed more beer. And by more beer she meant any beer.

Before she knew it she was walking through the woods mere inches away from Izuku. He was still wearing his teacherly outfit, but he had the top two buttons of his shirt undone, and he was in a relaxed pair of jeans. It was probably the closest to casual he had ever gotten. Seriously he looked so proper but he so relaxed half the time.

A decent mix of work and not play.

"So do you often go on long strolls in the middle of the woods at night or," Izuku scratched the back of his head laughing. "Sorry I couldn't help myself."

"Were you trying to flirt with me?" She raised an eyebrow at Izuku, though she could barely see his face in the moonlit forest, his green was hard to miss. "Because honestly I've had better passes from students."

"And this is why I don't flirt. I have no game. Like at all."

"Maybe, or maybe you're just playing the wrong game?" she pushed some of her hair out of her face and kept her eyes on the forests. Maybe she should have gone with the lazy ponytail instead of her usual wild hair. "When you're teaching, the balls in your court, so you can make the rules and you do really good at it."

"Thanks. I think that was a compliment."

"It was, I think you're probably the best teacher at U.A. Most of us were pro heroes first, then teachers. You're a teacher first."

"Thanks I-"

A ghost appeared before them followed closely by someone screaming. Oh that was her. She was the one that was screaming. And what was that mist? Oh. It was her quirk. Which was why the ghost was currently snoring.

And why another student fell from a tree.

And why Izuku was knocked out on the ground.

"Well, shit." She looked around at the still spreading cloud of her quirk. Followed by a cough and someone snoring. She leaned down and slapped Izuku on the cheek a few times. "Come on, wake up."

He wasn't waking up. He was still asleep. Apparently when she was scared her quirk worked a lot better.

More snoring.

"Oh come on Izuku! Wake up!" She slapped him hard.

"Owww," Izuku groaned his eyes fluttering open. He stared at her for a few seconds and smacked his lips. "What happened?"

"I don't do scared, now I need your help to collect our sleeping students."

**AN: Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Hi. **


	6. 2

Summer vacation was in full swing, and for the first time in a long time Izuku found himself not busy. As to what he was going to do with this complete and utter freedom? Just sit back and relax. Play a video game he'd bought months ago but just didn't have a chance, watch some of the shows his students have been suggesting to him. Hell he could even develop a new hobby or something.

He'd even gotten into the Sake David and All Might had gotten him.

"Heh, Maybe I should finally go out and try and find a girlfriend." He half mused taking the first sip of the sweet yet slightly bitter liquid. He wasn't much of a drinker, but there were a few times when he enjoyed a cup or two. University taught him that it took the edge off.

Still what would he even do with a girlfriend? Or even find one. He was so used to just talking with other teachers and students that he might not even know how to flirt. "And it's not like one's just going to fall into my lap."

He took another sip.

A slight flash, like someone using their phone down the alley way followed by the crisp smell of a thunderstorm echoed throughout his modest apartment.

"Woah," A soft feminine voice came from the entrance way, followed by a stumble and several thuds. Then came a few drunken giggles. "Shit, I hope this is the right time. I really should have it memorized by now."

That voice sounded familiar. But he had written that off as a loneliness induced fever dream. More confused and curious than he was scared he leaned back to look past the kitchen nook and into the entrance way.

It was her. That silver haired beauty that came into his life talked a lot of nonsense then followed it all up by kissing him and saying she'd be back. Only this time she was far less refined. Her hair was tied into a very messy bun that was held in place by a set of pins. That defiant red strand stood out against her pale complexion as it dangled around her lone horn.

She hopped twice on one foot while she removed the wooden sandals she was wearing. Her red yukata that was highlighted with black and silver flowers swayed for a moment, slowly sliding down her shoulder and revealing the sway of her breasts. She caught it just before it fell and then looked up at him, a devilish smile appearing on her face.

"Perv." She half ran half stumbled over to him and crashed down right beside him. Her shoulder exposed again. "I knew I was in the right when. You don't move out for a few more years."

She laughed and hiccuped, the smell of alcohol on her breath. "Probably, this timeline is so weird to me."

Izuku looked at her. Then looked at his sake. Was it bad already? Could sake go bad? Or did he really have a quirk called desperation that made a random girl appear when he needed her. Either way. He probably shouldn't drink anymore.

"Oh! Before we start, how many times have we met?" The time traveler slurred, scotting closer to him. Exposing more of that smooth, bare shoulder, and just the top most of her breasts.

"This is the second time I've had hallucinations about a crazy time traveler barging into my life." He sighed, once again find it really hard to avoid looking at the woman. Even when she was disheveled, and drunk she had this air of grace about her. "Do I get to know your name now?"

"Pfft, No." She half laughed, grabbing for his sake bottle. "Do you know how often I get to tease you about my name? Do you know how many names I've even had? Cause I don't!"

She downed her sake like an old man and squealed as it went down while kicking her legs.

It was very adorable. "Well, what should I call you? The crazy time traveler? What was it my time traveling wife?"

"Hmm," she tapped her finger on the table, that glistening ring speaking volumes to him. "Well, if you really want to call me something, you can just call me Honey, I always like it when you call me that especially when you're kissing my neck and giving me a massage."

She wiggled her eyebrows and turned her back to him, while slowly pushing her Yukata down so that both of her shoulders were exposed. "Come on Izuku, you should know that I'm very amiable when you're giving me a massage."

"Does that mean you'll give me a name. Honey?" he rolled his eyes, adjusting to grab her shoulders. Her skin was just as soft and smooth as he thought it would be. Those massage lessons were finally paying off.

She moaned instantly. "Oh, yea, that's the stuff, I've missed your touch so much It's been way to long. If you want to call me something lets go for something ethereal this time around. How about Fate?"

"Is that your name?"

"It's the name I'm giving you. I've had it before I'll probably have it again."

"Okay, Fate, what were you doing before you just showed up here?" Did she have to moan so hotly?

Fate reached back head rolling as she pulled out the pins from her hair. The cascade of silver that followed was among the hottest things he had ever seen. "I was getting rid of some stress. Really needed to unwind after like five years of searching for answers. Went to the Edo Period for a big festival they put on."

She turned to him with a soft smile on her face, her red eyes flirting with his soul. "They have the best sake. I had a bit too much, so now I'm here where I feel safe. With you."

"Five years? You don't look like you've aged at all."

"Perks of having more or less complete control over time. I don't even want to know what I'd look like if I didn't stay at this age."

"So, how old are you?"

"Hmm, good question. My body is probably about twenty five. If we go by birthday, probably about six. If we go by how much time I have spent alive." She turned to him completely, her Yukata unraveling at the motion. Her silver hair fell over part of her face like a waterfall holding a thousand secrets. "Well, that's a difficult question. Asking me how many days have passed in my life would be like asking you how many seconds have passed in yours. Without being able to cheat with math."

"That's a lot older than I thought." He swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at her, his breath frozen by her gaze, and his heart was thudding in his chest. He fell back on his hands as she loomed forward. "It must be lonely."

"Oh, don't worry, there's this wonderful guy, that no matter what timeline I'm in, no matter what form he's in, he can put a smile on my face, and make me feel human and oh so wonderful." She leaned forward, her bare breasts now exposed. She stalked forward like a predator, the alcohol on her breath was but an after taste to the pure heat of the moment. "And right now, I really want him to kiss me."

He fell backwards, as though he was trying to run from her. "Your Yukata, it's off."

"Oh I know." Fate gave a sly smile and reached behind her and discarded the remains of her yukata revealing her naked form. Why wasn't she wearing a bra? Right Edo Period. Did they have bras back then? They had underwear! Was she into that kind of thing? "And your clothes, need to come off if you're going to properly destress me."

Nope!

He stood out from under her grasp, grabbed a blanket it put it over her. "I'm sorry you seem really nice but I don't know you that well, besides you're technically married! Feel free to stay here tonight if you want! But, oh, look at the time I should really go to bed."

"Virgin!" Fate laughed, and wrapped herself up in the blanket. "You're also so cute during our first time. Don't worry Izuku. You'll have plenty of time to get to know me in the future."

"I umm, well, I guess, that would be fine." His entire body felt hot. "I'll umm, see you tomorrow I guess?"

Her naked arm shot out from the blanket and she gave him a smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Izuku, I'll never get tired of growing old with you."

**AN: I'm so scared to actually write anything with this character. But I love writing her. Maybe I should write an original novel about a time traveling troll girllfriend?**

**Also that last line.**

**Twitter, you, follow, me.**

**Donate to my Kofi**


	7. Fuyumi 2

Cloud nine wasn't exactly the right term for how she was feeling. If anything it was closer to cloud six, maybe cloud seven. Unless those meant different things than feeling really happy that she was going out on a date with her little brothers teacher. Which sounded worse in her head than it was. They were both teachers so it was fine!

Fuyumi half skipped and hummed her way to her meeting place with Izuku, despite almost walking back at least twice. Sure she was happy but she was also really, really nervous. She and Izuku had talked over text for a few weeks now and summer was coming to and end, which meant both of them were going to be busy with work. Well, busier.

But that nervousness vanished once she saw where her and Izuku were going to have their coffee date. It was a splendid mix of modern design, old fashion style, and a book lovers paradise. If anything it looked like someone had made a library and then stopped half way through, and turned it into a bookstore, then a bakery, and a coffee shop.

And her mouth nearly watered as she stared at some of those pastries that were on display. Just walking into this paradise she felt more awake due to the scent of coffee. And the soft sounds of the place just made her feel like she should be wearing her pajamas and slowly waking up to a snow covered morning, despite it being august.

"Fuyumi," She heard Izuku's teacher voice - firm, kind, loud, but not a shout - call her from his table. He stood and smiled at her. "Over here."

Oh look, she was nervous again.

It wasn't that Izuku was especially good looking. Okay, well he was. It was more that if she made a test for her most realistically perfect boyfriend, Izuku would get a perfect mark. He was smart, kind, funny, charming, and she really wanted to tear open his vest dress shirt combo and expose his chest - according to Shoto he was in decent shape. And he had a habit of rolling up his sleeves.

Yes, he looked like a hipster, but he pulled it off. And apparently that was her weakness. That and his messy green hair. She wanted to play with it.

Dammit. She wasn't sure if she was just that desperate or if she was that attracted to Izuku. Actually probably the latter.

"Hey," She said slowly, bouncing over to him and sucking on her lip. "Thanks for inviting me out here. I didn't know this place existed."

"Neither did I, but it's run by the family of one of my students, so they told me about it." Izuku gestured towards their table and slid into his seat, a sly smile appearing on his face and his eyes sparked with just the right amount of mischief. "I get coffee half off here."

"Oooh," she smiled back at him. "Thrifty. It smells fantastic."

"And it tastes even better." Izuku winked like it was some kind of secret.

"Sensei," A purple haired boy that looked like he needed to drink the coffee he was serving walked up to their table, a cat on his shoulders and a pen and paper in his hands. His name tag read Hitoshi. "What can I get for you two?"

They both made their orders, a lot of which was some vaguely french sounding words that she pretended to know what they were, and a sandwich each.

"I've been wanting to ask you here for a while, but summer had me busier than I thought I would," Izuku's smile twisted as he rested in the palm of his hand. He really didn't stop smiling at her since she got here. It was making her smile too. "I hope it's been treating you well?"

"Absolutely, I started coaching the girls volleyball team, so I took them to a training camp in Kyoka last week." It mostly happened because the original coach got sick and now she was stuck as their coach. But it was more fun than she thought it would be. It reminded her of her days on the volleyball court - or rather the bench - back in highschool. "I used to be pretty good at serving."

"Ohh, that sounds like a lot of fun." He hummed for a moment before snorting. "If I tried to use that during quirk training, I imagine your brother would just make an ice wall to end the game."

She laughed, holding a hand over her mouth and totally not fluttering her eyes at him. "He so would. He's so straight forward sometimes, but he's been ever so slightly more human since he joined your class."

She reached just across the table and grabbed his hand. "Thank you Izuku, it means a lot."

"You don't have to thank me. We're both teachers, you'd do the same for your students I'm sure."

True, but she also wouldn't end up shouting at her father that he was the one holding Shoto back. Even after all these years. Izuku stood up to him though. And that was really hot.

Their coffee arrived as did their food, Hitoshi nodding to them and wishing them a good date. Everything was superb, the coffee was flavorful, had the right zest to wake her up, while the sandwich was absolutely amazing. And spending time with Izuku? Well, it was easily a highlight of her summer.

Time flew by and before she knew it they had spent five hours talking for a lunch date. It was unlike any date she had ever been on, with Izuku being not just romantic, but genuine. It just made him so much easier to talk to.

"Hey," Izuku said softly grabbing her hand and smiling at her in a heart melting way. "I know this was just supposed to be a lunch date, but I just wanted to ask if you wouldn't mind extending it? We could go for a walk, then buy some groceries and go back to my place and make dinner? Or is that to forward? Or are you busy?"

His house? More date? More food? Fuyumi bit her lip staring at Izuku as her heart thumped in her chest, all but screaming for to say yes and to spend more time with Izuku. Her brain was saying the exact same thing. "Sure, but do you think, after dinner, we could watch a movie? Maybe cuddle? And then."

She trailed off biting her lip her face flushing. She doubted she was going home tonight. Chances are Natsuo and Shoto have already made soba for dinner.

Izuku shook his head in shock his smile growing as he grabbed her other hand. "That sounds fantastic Fuyumi."

"Great, I uhh, I just have one request."

"What is it?"

Her heart pounded in her chest once more. "I know that this is sudden and it's the first date, but do you think I can get a kiss? Right now?"

He nodded.

She closed her eyes.

He moved in.

Contact.

Cloud Nine.

**AN: Hope you all enjoy this chapter! (to those that have a problem with my Adult Eri chapters, I'm sorry but those are for me, not for you.) **


	8. Mandalay 1

"So, I heard they have a new teacher!" Ryuko all but bounced on her feet as they waited for the U.A. bus to arrive. The blonde haired blue eyed woman had that look in her eyes she got whenever ever there was even a remote chance that there was a potential life partner involved. "One that isn't a pro hero, a good ole fashion civilian teacher. What kind of man do you think he is? Do you think he's single? I hope he's single."

"Down girl," Shino patted her long time co-work on the back. Her desperation was only getting worse. There was a time and place to try and find love but a school training camp was not the place. "We're here to work not to date."

"Hey now, all I do is work! If I'm going to find love then it's going to be while I'm on the clock, besides what about you, Shino? You're getting up there in years as well. If you're not careful you'll turn into a crazy cat lady."

Ryuko already was a crazy cat lady.

"Aren't we already all crazy cat ladies?" Tomoko danced, jumping for a moment to try and look further down the road, her long green hair bounced along with her yellow tail. "Besides Yawara that is."

Yawara just nodded in agreement.

Though both Tomoko and Ryuko did have a point. The only one among them that was in any sort of stable relationship was Yawara, having been married to a sweet little woman they rescued a few years back. And they all had at least one cat.

But she didn't really have a lot of time to go out and date, she still had to look after Kota. Besides she wanted someone more mature, someone that had their shit together and was just, how was the best way to put it? Responsible? And that meant no heroes.

Not that there was anything wrong with dating a hero, she was one herself, but it just felt, irresponsible.

"Yea, well, still if he's hot, I call dibs!" Ryuko placed a thumb into her chest and stood proudly. Her definition of hot had dropped that it basically boiled down to to person having hair, all their limbs, most of their teeth, and like, healthy. Looks didn't really matter much.

"If you say so." Hopefully she wouldn't go after the students. They were what 15 years old? Sheesh, she was twice their age. Great, now she felt old.

"Oh oh!" Tomoko jumped flailing her arms. "They're here! Quick we need to get ready! Ahh, I'm excited!"

When the buses came to a stop and the U.A. students emerged to stretch their legs, Shota Aizawa introduced them as their trainers for the week. There were a few that knew them and a few that asked questions, but that didn't last once they figured out what exactly was happening and they were forced down into the forest below.

"Ahh, their screams are music to my ears!" Ryuko purred as she directed her beasts to attack the students. Her sadistic side was showing again.

"Please don't injure my students." The mysterious new teacher stepped off of the bus. And oh no, he wasn't just hot. It was like someone took all of the things she found attractive and rolled them up into one man that looked like he'd be perfectly at home at a coffee shop as he read some book for the pure joy of it.

Messy green curly hair, square glasses, brilliant green eyes, and a light bit of freckling on his cheeks made for the most teacherly teacher to ever teach. His lithe frame was complemented by the white dress shirt he wore and the black slacks he had on. Really it was like someone was trying to make a model of a teacher.

And it was working.

"Oh, don't worry!" Ryuko turned to him, her face was red and her tongue was sticking out. "I won't hurt them! Really it's all just a show to scare them, Haha Haha. I'm Ryuko Tsuchikawa, and who might you be? Are you single?"

Well she wasn't wasting any time.

"I umm, well that is." The green haired teacher took a step back, his face a bright red as Ryuko closed in.

"Pixie-bob, please don't harass Izuku, he's here to train the students just like you are." Eraserhead let out a long sigh that seemed to echo with the mountains themselves. "I suppose introductions are in order, Izuku this is-"

"The Wild-Wild-Pussy cats, they're an elite group of heroes that have amazing teamwork." The blush vanished instantly as Izuku pushed up his glasses and smiled at them. He offered each of them a hand shake. "I must say you have some great teamwork, and I look forward to working with all of you. I'm Izuku Midoriya, I just started teaching at U.A. as a quirk theory and analysis teacher."

"That sounds hot." Ryuko muttered.

Really girl? They were going to need to have a talk, weren't they.

"Izuku here might be quirkless, but his knowledge is invaluable in helping our students grow, I know that normally you work on your own during the training camp but please listen to him. He's proven to know what he's talking about," Eraserhead said with his hands in his pockets. He glared at them for half a second before turning back towards the bus.

"I look forward to working with you all." Izuku bowed deeply and smiled at him. "Please have faith in me."

"You're so cute? So about the single-"

"Ryuko," She said firmly, "You're being a bit much right now, why don't we get in the car and start heading to the cabin?"

"Aww what? But I'm just-"

"Being thirsty!" Tomoko said loudly and laughed as their blond haired friend swiped at her.

"I'll get the keys." Yawara grumbled, technically he was the only one of them with a driver's license. Tomoko had hers revoked. He stretched on arm over to Ryuko and pulled her along. "Come along now."

Shino could only laugh at her groups antics, she really shouldn't be feeling so embarrassed by them, but she did. "Sorry about all that."

"Oh don't worry about," Izuku said his face still red. "You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

Used to it? Ahh right, he worked with Midnight he probably got flirted with on a daily basis.

"Well, I guess I'll see you down at the cabin."

"Actually Shino, I can call you Shino right?" She nodded and he continued. "I was hoping I could talk to you, your quirk is telepathy right? I'm probably going to be relying on you a lot to get my training across all forty students. So learning more about you might help a bit."

"Oh! Certainly, that sounds fine." Okay, it was purely professional, he was just wanting to get things right with his students and it was just a thirty minute bus ride. There was no way that she was going to develop a crush on him in that time.

Mostly because she might already be crushing on him.

Dammit Ryuko. This was all her fault somehow.

**AN: Long time no update to this. (That's by design btw) I got an idea for Mandalay, might include Tomoko. See ya'll next time! **


	9. Ryukyu 1

She really shouldn't be this nervous. But when her ever so energetic and beloved little intern, Nejire Hado, said that she wanted to bring her absolute favorite teacher at U.A. for a meeting, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. It was kind of like when she was a kid and her parents had to go to the school for a meeting.

Only now, she was twenty five, in the top ten, had her own agency, and had a few sidekicks. She was an adult. So why was she so terrified? This was worse than the time she met All Might. Why was Nejire bringing her teacher here again?

With another sigh, Ryuko straightened her dress and strongly debated just appearing in her dragon form to assert dominance or something. Didn't Nejire say that this teacher was amazing and the nicest person ever and that he was quirkless? From how Nejire talked about him, the girl had to have some kind of a crush.

But then again, Nejire had a crush on basically everyone. Including Ryuko herself.

What else did Nejire say about this teacher? He was really super smart, and awesome with quirks. She said that this teacher was the one that helped her learn to fly. And that he helped her entire class learn to use their quirks better. Oh, and he apparently had the most amazing green curly hair.

"Come to think of it, he had green curly hair too, didn't he?" Ryuko tapped on her chin. It had been a dozen years since she last saw him, right? That boy, her first real crush, and her childhood friend. Izuku Midoriya.

She still remembered his smile telling her that she could become a great hero, and the tear-filled sobs of their parting. Maybe she should try and find him again? She moved towards her desk, she still had a photo of two of them, from the day her middle school volleyball team won the championships.

When she ended up moving away, they tried to stay in contact, but then one day, it stopped.

She tried a few years ago, when she became a hero, but it was as if Izuku Midoriya didn't exist.

Which was a shame, because despite her past relationships, none of them really ever felt as real as her crush with Izuku was. She laughed and looked at the photo, "Look at me, a twenty six-five year old woman, still in love with her thirteen year old childhood crush. Still, I wonder how you look now? Taller, I hope."

Well that settled it. After she met with Nejire's oh-so-wonderful and amazing teacher, she was going to try and find Izuku. If for no other reason than to catch up. Besides, they were both halfway into their twenties, he was probably married by now.

"Ryukyu!" Nejire's oh so cheerful and bubbly voice sounded from beyond her office door. The girl was probably skipping with excitement. Her office door burst open and Nejire bounced in a giant smile on her face. "Are you ready? He's here, he's here, he's here!"

"Calm down, Nejire." A man from behind her spoke. "I know you're excited, but just take a deep breath."

Nejire nodded, her long blue hair bouncing at the sudden motion. She halfway hid behind the door and pulled the man in. "Ryukyu, meet my super awesome Sensei! His name is-"

"Izuku?" Ryuko asked, feeling her mouth drop as she looked at the man.

"Ryuko?" Izuku's mouth likewise dropped.

Well he was certainly taller. Really, it just felt like Izuku checked every single mark on her ideal man wishlist. He was slender, had messy green hair, pulled off a dress shirt like an absolute boss, and just looked smart. And was Izuku. That one was a big deal.

"Oh you two-" Nejire began.

"It really is you." She half screamed turning back into that thirteen year old girl and running over to him. She pulled him into a hug, her chin perfectly resting on his shoulder. She'd have to get on her tippy toes just to kiss him. "I can't believe it!"

He hugged her back. His breath tangled in her hair and scraped against her ear. Okay, so apparently her melting temperature was Izuku degrees celsius. "It's been way too long Ryuko, I should have realized you were you. I should have-"

She hugged him tighter, her chest pressing against his. Yep, the trick still worked. Izuku went relatively silent. His hands frozen on her back and he stuttered. "I-I've missed you s-so much."

"Sooo," Nejire bounced over between them, pouting at being left out. "How do you two know each other?"

She kept her arm around Izuku's waist in an awkward half hug and looked at his now oh so very red face, then towards Nejire. "Izuku is my childhood friend, Nejire, we got separated in middle school. So, thank you, Nejire, thank you for helping me find him."

Nejire's pout vanished and she bounced up clapping her hands. "That's amazing! Wait! What did you two look like back then? I bet you were both cute! Oh, did you two ever date? Why did you stop talking?"

"Nejire," Izuku said slowly. "Remember what I said about too many questions?"

He wasn't backing away from her. That was a good sign. He used to get flustered and stand as far away as he could from her whenever she reminded him that she was a girl. Wow, she had a weird way of flirting when they were little huh. Speaking of which.

"Hey, Nejire. Is Izuku still single?" She ignored the gasp of her childhood friend and watched as Nejire began to float.

"Yep! He said that he was too busy to try and find one and that there was someone he that-" Nejire let out a gasp. "He had a crush on you! That's why he hasn't-"

"Nejire please, no more." Izuku finally worked his way out from her gasp. His face was so very red. Oh, she was going to tease him.

"Nejire, if you promise to leave and let me and Izuku catch up for, oh, say, an hour or two, I'll let you borrow a photo of me and him when we were in middle school." She grabbed her metallic headpiece and took it off. It was just going to get in the way. She walked over to her desk and grabbed the photo.

Nejire vibrated with excitement, making a noise that was a bit like the squeak of a puppy before she darted off with the photo, slamming the door behind her. "This is the cutest thing ever! I should call the yearbook squad!"

"Now then, why don't we catch up," She leaned against her desk, smiling at Izuku. He was twitching nervously, he really was the same boy she remembered, but he was so much more than that. "And how did you end up as a teacher at U.A?"

"Well, I uhh, after you moved, I kind of met with David Shield and got accepted into University on I-Island. Wrote a lot of papers, eventually got a couple PHDs and convinced U.A. to hire me to teach Quirk Studies." He did that adorable thing where he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm sorry," she couldn't hear him over the sound of her panties hitting the floor. Metaphorically of course. "Did you say a couple PHDs?"

"Uhh yea, it-" He blushed and shuffled on his feet. "It was either that or they make a new scientific field to give me a PHD in that but uhh, yea. I-Island is always why I couldn't contact you. They aren't happy with sending messages out of the university. Sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it, I'm just kicking myself for not being able to make it the few times I've been invited." She just didn't feel like it was her place to speak up against the other pro heroes that wanted to go, and there was limited use for support items for her. But maybe she should have seeing Izuku would have been there. "Besides, now you're here, and that's really all that matters."

Holy crap, she did not mean to say that so sultrily, it turned herself on. Or maybe she did. Yeah, she did.

"Oh! Umm, well, what have you been up too?" Izuku muttered, jumping when she took a step towards him.

"You're looking at it. I took your advice to heart, trained my stamina, and mastered my dragon form. Now I'm in the top ten heroes for two years now." She shrugged and laughed, a good portion of her numbers came from just how cool her quirk was. Little kids loved dragons. "I'm surprised a hero nerd like yourself didn't realize who I was."

"Sorry." He squeaked his back against the wall. Oh, was she cornering him? To bad.

"Don't worry about. Now then, is what Nejire said true? Are you single?"

He nodded "Ye-"

She cut him off with a sharp kiss, that felt a thousand times more real than any kiss she had before now. Her entire body melted against Izuku's. His hands wrapped around her waist, while her fingers tangled with his hair.

It felt like her smile would never vanish. "Not anymore you're not. Oh, and by the way, I had a huge crush on you back then too. And it hasn't changed."

**AN: I inspired myself and wrote this. Might expand with a proper lemon later. **


	10. Burnin 1

"They can go fuck themselves!"

At this point in her life the phrase 'Moe's trainwreck of a relationship finally came to a crash' was something that her friends and family knew all too well. This last one had been great - oh who the hell was she kidding it was a fucking mess from the start - and had been her longest relationship ever - by about a day or something, she wasn't the one keeping track. But now it had all come crashing down in a flaming ball of shit.

So now she was doing what she always did. Get fucking hammered and make terrible life choices with her friends.

"Yeah!" Emi banged their mostly empty mugs together again, her orange bandana was off and on the table. "Fuck uhh, what's his face, and that uhh, whatever her name is." Emi took a long swig of her beer and slammed it down onto the table. A pile of food and glasses were scattered between them. There was enough there for like four people. Even if it was just them today. "Shame Ryuko and Rumi couldn't make it. I kinda wanted to get Rumi drunk again so she could threaten to kick his ass."

That was another tradition. Get the rabbit drunk and set her in the direction of whoever the hell was making them drink in the first place.

Moe took another long sip of her beer and found that it was empty sooner than she would have liked. "Yeah where the hell are those two? Now that they're in the top ten they think they're too good for us or something?"

"Nah, it's not like that you know Ryuko she's always been the responsible one." Emi laughed waving her hand like she hadn't drunk enough beer to kill a man. Seriously that girl could drink someone's All Might's size out from under the table and ask for round two. And Moe thought that she was supposed to be the one that burned through alcohol.

Fuck. Did she really just make that pun in her head? Crap, Emi was rubbing off of her.

"She said that since she has herself a bunch of interns this year she needs to make a good impression. So she can't go out and get black out drunk again." Emi sighed and then flipped her hand in the air. "And you know how Rumi gets said that she can't risk beating up some poor civilian while drunk if she wanted to make it into the top five this year. So what can you do?"

"Drag them to the bar kicking and scream'n." Moe took a drink and glared at Emi. Out of everyone in the group of Emi was the one that had changed the least. It was still so hard to get her head around the fact that Emi was a teacher. "They might be in the top ten, but I'm Endeavours right hand girl. And he's second only to All Might."

"Hey, if you ask your boss do you think he'll burn your old place down?" Emi asked signalling for more beer to come to their table.

Moe grabbed the mug before it even hit the table. This one was probably going to be gone faster than the last. "If I wanted to burn that dump down I'd do it myself. Besides its not my place. Its his. I just lived there."

"You want help going to get your stuff?" Emi's smile died and she looked at her beer, This was the only clue that Emi was drunk, that occasional slip of the dark side that could give any hero nightmares at what she could do if she was a villain. Moe liked that side of her. "You know I've heard people can die of laughter. Always wondered if I could make it happen."

"Nah, that'd involve seeing that bastard's and that skank's face. I'd rather just burn the whole thing out of my memory."

"Oh, how about we kidnap Ryuko, Rumi, that giant blonde lady, and go set up an amazon enclave on some tropical island somewhere?" The smiles were back again. "Or we could-" Emi paused and looked over to the side. "Or we could go get you laid."

"Ehh, I just found out my boyfriend had been cheating on my six hours ago?"

"So? That's not the fastest you've found a new bo. Besides, I see my favorite guy in the world and he has a friend. Oh, it's his coworker, he's cute, I think you'll like him." Emi nodded with her chin and began to straighten her seafoam green hair.

Moe didn't really need to look to find out who she was talking about. Emi was a fun loving, smoking hot girl that unfortunately had an absolute terrible taste in men - not that Moe was one to talk - the only man that had ever caught Emi's eye was the dullest, least exciting person in the entire world.

Shota Aizawa, he was a teacher at U.A. though his hero's name was Eraserhead.

Still the coworker might be interesting.

Moe turned and looked across the bar to see Shota sitting across from a green haired man. He looked like a nerd. He had messy dark green hair, a freckled face and looked ready to jump at any loud noise, terrible sweater choice. She really didn't see the appeal of a guy like that. But then again her and Emi always had very different tastes in men.

"Ehh, he's not my type." Moe turned back to her beer. Wait. Why was it so empty. Dammit.

Emi snapped her fingers and pointed at Moe, green eyes sharp as her tongue. "In all fairness you have a crappy taste in men. So try some of mine, you might just enjoy it."

It was impossible to deny that. Six relationships in five years that have gone up in one kind of smoke or another. That amazon idea was starting to sound real good. "Haven't you been chasing that guy for years now? And you haven't gotten anywhere with him?"

She didn't have that kind of time. She was already a christmas cake!

Emi was halfway out the stall when she snorted and grabbed onto Moe's arm. "I wouldn't say I haven't gotten anywhere with him. Especially after a few beers, now come on, I'll introduce you."

"Huh what but I-"

"Hey Shota! Hey Izuku, long time no see!"

How was she already sitting next to this green bean? And why did he look like he was about to jump out of his skin? He was so jumpy. How was this cute? She liked Men that she could respect. Ones that had confidence. Ones that weren't afraid to go after what they wanted. Ones that could pick her ass up and fuck her against the wall!

This guy didn't look like anything.

"Joke." Shota growled scooting away from her, he was glaring at both of them in an impressive display of aloofness. "I'm not-"

"Oh please, everyone needs a drink'n buddy right? Besides it's been a while since I've met up with you two. Oh! Right, so this is Moe Kamiji, she's-"

"Burnin', Endeavour's sidekick right?" Izuku spoke up. Kind of, he mostly mumbled it. Did he just not have a backbone.

"Yep! The one in the same! We're here for some good ole recreational drinkin." Emi signaled for more beer again. "Say, Moe, has Endeavour ever mentioned Izuku to you?"

"Huh?" This skinny looking nerd? It looked like he was floating in that sweater. "No, I don't think he ever has. Why?"

"Oh thank god." Izuku placed a hand on his chest and deflated with a huff.

"Well, you see, Izuku is one of Shoto's Teacher's at U.A. And I'll bet money that Izuku is his favorite teacher." Emi leaned in like they were whispering but her voice was as loud as ever. She even nudged Shota. "Right Shota?"

"Izuku is everyone's favorite." Shota took a sip of his beer, looked at Emi, looked at his beer and then took a big healthy gulp. "He's a great teacher. He's the reason why Shoto uses his flames now."

Izuku turned bright red when she looked at him. This guy? This guy was the reason why Shoto was using his flames now? "And that's why Endeavour would be talking about him?"

"I hope-" Izuku began.

"Nah! I'm actually surprised you don't know! It was on national T.V. and everything. Hold on I have it favorited on youtube." Emi wiggled in her sleep searching for her phone.

Shota pulled out his phone and switched it around. "I have it saved."

"Man you really are an Izuku fanboy huh Eraser?"

"It helps Motivate Shoto in class."

"The fuck are you two talking about?" Moe asked looking at the two. Okay, there had to be something completely stupid between the two of them. Like they weren't dating but they were acting like they were practically married - and two weeks from being divorced - maybe beer really was dangerous.

"What?" Izuku's eyes went wide. "You're not going to-"

"Shoto!" That was Endeavour's voice calling from the stands. It looked like it was the sports festival, she didn't have a chance to see it because they were expected to pull Endeavours weight while he was taking time off to watch his son. Which was fine. But why were they showing her this? "That's it! You're finally using my fire! With that you can-"

A shoe almost hit Endeavour in the head, and Moe almost spat up her drink. Who the fuck was that stupid.

"Would you shut the fuck up?" Wait, that voice. The camera moved over to show Izuku, he looked a lot better in a dress shirt and a vest than he did in a thick sweater. A lot better. He actually looked fit. Not like Heroic fit, but still pretty fit. She eye balled him, how did she not see that before?

And his balls must be fucking huge. Absolutely gigantic. Because clearly he wasn't an idiot and those were the two requirements to standing up to Endeavour so callously.

"Don't you see what you're doing? You're making things worse!" Izuku's tirade continued as he marched up to the very stunned and very angry looking Endeavour it looked like her boss was trying not to kill him. Izuku stopped right in front of Endeavour and glared up at the man both of their chests heaving. Then Izuku tore his gaze from Endeavour and grabbed onto the rail. "Shoto! Don't you listen to him! It's your quirk, remember? And you're going to use that quirk to become a hero right? A hero like All Might. You still want to be a hero right?"

The video stopped.

"Oh god I thought I was going to die." Izuku leaned forward head in his hands.

Moe looked at the guy and felt something in her. Something that wasn't just the beer or the bitterness of the day. It was, holy crap did she respect this guy already? That was like, super rare. Maybe emi was onto something. Alright that last bit, that last bit was for sure the beer talk'n.

Still.

"Holy shit Izuku!" She grabbed onto his shoulder and pulled him into an awkward half hug. His face went beat red at the action, and redder still when his elbow touched her boob. "That was fuck'n amazing! For you to be standing up to Endeavour like that. Just holy shit I completely misread you! Come on! Let's get drinkin!"

"Cheers!" Emi banged their glasses together. "To a night of drinking and fun!"

The beers flowed freely.

By the second round - at that table - Moe was starting to see the connection between Emi and Shota, mostly because Emi was leaning on Shota giggling and touching him and he was letting it happen.

By the third round they faded into the background, she was rather focused on Izuku.

"So, how'd you get to be a teacher at U.A? That's pretty snazzy." She gave a soft hiccup and finished a bit more of her beer. Izuku's sweater was soft. And since when did she start leaning on him? Did she really drink enough for him to become so attractive? Or had he always been that way. "Like, you must have been a pro before that right? What'd you do?"

"Actually," his cheeks were red it really made his freckles stand out, like cool spots on a lake of lava. "I'm quirkless so I-"

"Holy shit really?" She let out a laugh and scooted closer to him. "You waltzed up to fuck'n Endeavour without anything to back you up! I'm starting to like you more and more Izuku! Come on, one more round!"

He nodded.

By the fourth round, she was vaguely aware that neither her nor Emi would be going back to her place tonight. Emi because she was going to be at Shota's. And Moe, because well, she would have been staying at Emi's, but, now that the house key wasn't going to be around for too much longer, she had a decent excuse to go to Izuku's.

By the fifth, she was certain that by the end of the night something wonderful was going to happen between her and Izuku.

**AN: I've been itching to write Burnin for a while She'll appear in a real fic soon enough, but for now have part one of a two part smut shot from me. **


	11. Burnin 2

"Hey," She put her extra drunk face on and moved to lean on Izuku, boob first; it was so very important to lead with her best features. Honestly, who was she kidding? Her best feature was all of her. She met Izuku's eyes and found herself letting out a toothy smile; he was interesting. She liked interesting. "Guess what."

Finger on his chest.

Izuku swallowed and tried to back away, but she had him pinned against the wall. Which was a shame because part of her really wanted to chase after him. Just to see what would happen. "Uhh, what?"

She brought her finger to his neck and up along to his lips. Maybe he kissed good. Didn't matter. "You're taking me home tonight."

"I am?" Izuku asked going cross eyed for a second to look at her finger. "Why?"

"Because," She gestured towards where Emi and Shota had been uhh, practicing softcore- wait why was she being modest? Emi was all but dry humping Shota since she sat down and now, they were probably already somewhere that wasn't here and actually humping him. Well, at least she had Izuku tonight.

"Oh!" Izuku's eyes went wide and his face went red. "I uhh, can set up the guest-"

He wasn't going to wiggle his way out of this. "Nope, try again."

"Buy you a hotel-"

"Nope."

"Take you-"

"Nope."

"Uhh."

"You're straight, right?"

"Yes."

"Cool, so why are you trying to avoid the fact that we're about ten minutes from having sex?"

"Sorry, forward women make me nervous."

"Then let's build up your immunity." She downed his beer and pulled him up along with her. For a few moments, she debated kissing him then and there. But this bar was still public, even if there were other hookups scattered throughout the place. "Now come on, let's go back to your place."

She licked her lips and slid a hand under his shirt. "Unless you'd rather go to a love motel."

XXXX

It was really hard to think at the moment. The mixture of drinking far more than he ever had at one time mixed with the very obvious flirting that Moe had been doing to him all night buried most of this thoughts in a happy, drunken haze. And it really said something that he recognized that she was flirting with him. Most of the time he got told much later that someone was into him.

But he had a good feeling about Moe. Mostly because her tongue was currently buried deep inside of his throat.

She separated them violently. Izuku fell back onto his own bed while Moe stared down at him, one of his shoes was still on, she had been rather aggressive ever since they entered his apartment. Okay, she was pretty much aggressive the whole night, but this was even more so. She took off her jacket and tossed it to the side revealing a black T-shirt of some band he'd never heard of. The shirt was tight around her large proud breasts. Tight enough that he could see the outlines of her bra.

Moe stood proud and looked down at him with a toothy grin that showed off just how sharp her teeth were. They were incredibly attractive. Did he have a thing for girls with sharp teeth? Or maybe it was just because Moe was really really really attractive. And the fact that she was thicc as hell was just a bonus.

Did he really just think thicc? He needed to stop listening to his students. Especially Mina.

"What'cha lookin at?" She gave him a sly grin and moved down fingers traveling up his shirt and stopping just above his pant line. Her fingers curled around his boxers. Her orange eyes danced like flames, much like her hair. Which was actually fire. "Well?"

"Sorry, I just get distracted by beautiful women." He muttered, trying not to look at her.

"You jerk." She snapped launching forward and resting her chest on his. She really was huge! She kissed his neck and then bit softly, those long sharp teeth of hers sending a shiver down his spine. "You act all submissive, but you're really a smooth talker, aren't you?"

He could only gasp in anticipation over what was going to happen. Was this really happening? Was he really about to have sex with this woman that picked him up at a bar a few hours ago? The answer was a real sharp yes.

"Now," She purred, kissing him softly before slinking back down along his body. "Let's see what I'm working with!"

Much like everyone else in the world, he put his pants on one leg at a time. But Moe removed his pants, underwear, and one sock in one fluid motion that felt like a magic trick, leaving him dressed only in his shirt, sweater, and scarf. His erection stood loud and proud. Well, at least that was working.

"Holy shit." Moe tossed his pants to the side and looked at his dick with a wide smile on her face and a craze in her eyes. Her fingers brushed against his shaft as she sized him up. Did she like it? Was that a thing? She was smiling? So maybe? Her fingers felt good. So did her breath. "You're packing, Izuku. Shape, size, length, girth, your cock looks better than my favorite dildo."

"Thanks?" He muttered feeling a surge of confidence kick in at her words. None of his exs had ever said that about his penis. "I uhh, grew it myself."

"Oh god, I should have let Emi take you home if you're going to joke like that." Moe growled and gave him a solid stroke. That felt great. "But, at the same time, I'm glad that this is all mine. Now then. Thank you for the meal."

Huh? Teeth, razor sharp teeth of a wide open jaw.

She swallowed him. Just the tip at first. Moving downward, centimeter by centimeter, her hand stroking ahead of her mouth, her tongue caressing what had already passed inside. A blow job. He had never gotten one of those before. It felt, it felt so different. But in a completely great and fantastic way.

And Moe was enthusiastic about it. Very enthusiastic about it. She grabbed him giving him long strokes and slowly moving back up. His dick came out with a pop and she began to suck on the side of it like she was intent on giving him a hickey on his dick. Her tongue seared cold wet trails along his length and then back around his tip. Those hot orange eyes flashed up at him while her tongue circled the tip of his dick. The shiver those eyes sent down his spine, met with the sensation of his dick and made him grunt.

Hands balling in the sheets.

"There," She stood smiling at him. "All lubed up."

"Huh?"

"Just preppin your cock for entry." Moe reached for the hem of her shirt crossed armed like girls did and then pulled upward. She was fit, and wore a plain black bra that barely contained her proud breasts. Next, she stepped out of her pants, the off white underwear falling to the side like a forgotten memory.

"You know, it's a bit cold in here." She placed one knee on his bed, hands behind her back for a moment. Her bra shifted, then fell, and it too was cast aside. Naked, Moe was just amazing. It was like everything was there. Large firm breasts tipped with soft looking nipples, wide hips, thick thighs, and an amazing ass. How did he end up with someone so beautiful? "But, I know something that can warm me up."

She hovered over him, one hand on his stomach while the other traced her curves.

He grabbed at his shirt pulling it up and ignored the pop of a button snapping before tossing his shirt and sweater off and embracing the slightly too cool aura of his room and the cold sheets of his bed.

Moe hummed and ran her fingers along her stomach. "You're in better shape than I took you for."

"And you're growing more beautiful every time I look at you."

Moe's teeth vanished beneath her smile and she let out a small chuckle that was closer to a growl than anything else. She moved her fingers down along his stomach and grabbed onto his dick on more time. "Careful Izuku, if you say something like that."

She lowered herself onto him. It felt different from before. Different from any other woman he'd ever slept with. He gasped at her tightness, the wetness, the warmth, the ease of the motion and the resistance of the movement. She bit her lip, closed one eye, and wiggled her hips until he was all the way inside of her.

It felt amazing.

Moe moaned, and began to move ever so slightly. "I might just end up falling for you."

"But first!" She picked up the pace, her hips moving up and down each pass faster than the last. "I want to ride you all night long!"

That night, Izuku learned several things. First, that sex with Moe was something amazing. Second, that Moe was really warm. And lastly, that maybe he should go out drinking more if this is what it led to.

XXXX

Breakfast.

Moe smiled at the scent and pressed her head further into the covers of Izuku's bed. She could feel the hangover kicking her ass and driving her to avoid sunlight at all cost. But despite the fogginess, despite the grogginess, and despite the soreness between her legs, she couldn't help but smile. Last night had been amazing.

Every memory from last night was crisp, ever sweet tender word Izuku said to her still rang in her ears and she could still feel his lips on hers. She needed to buy Emi a gift basket for the amazing night. And, maybe, a bit more.

Depends on his breakfast.

Stretching, she groaned against the light and searched around the room for something to wear. She found his sweater from last night. Fuck it, Izuku deserved a treat after all he did last night, and apparently guys liked it when girls wore their shirts the morning after. And she liked it too.

It was warm, a bit tight around her chest, and the sleeves were so long she could barely stick her fingers out of it. But it covered everything. Barely. Hopefully Izuku would enjoy the show. But after all the attention he paid to her every curve last night, he could. There was even a hickey on her tit.

Nice.

Izuku might have to wear a turtleneck to work when classes start again with the number of hickeys she gave him. Mostly on purpose.

Smiling, she took two steps before her hangover said fuck that. But still, her stomach said fuck off; it wanted what Izuku was cooking. After a few steps she found his kitchen, and there he was, dressed in pajama pants and a plain T-shirt, his defined arms flexing as he mixed the eggs and tended the bacon like a boss.

She couldn't read what his T-shirt said, but it was probably something along the lines of 'keeper'.

He looked at her and did a double take, nearly tripping over his own feet. "Oh! Uhh, Moe! Uhh, good morning. Would you uh, like breakfast?"

"Sure." She smiled and took a step into the kitchen. "Sorry, this hangover is kicking my ass."

"Oh!" Izuku put the spatula down and grabbed a glass filled with some strange green liquid and handed it to her. "Here, drink this, it'll clear it up."

"Huh? Sorry, but I don't believe in home remedies. I think that bacon will do more good for me though."

"Oh, it's not a home remedy." Izuku laughed scratching the back of his head. "It's actually a cure from when I stayed at I-Island. It works. Trust me."

Oh, what the hell. "You're lucky you're cute."

She grabbed the cup, swallowed the strange tasting liquid with the strange texture. The moment it hit her it was like the band-aid had been ripped off. A brief bit of pain, then the hangover was all but gone. "Wow. Holy shit. Can't believe that worked."

"Most people can't." Izuku turned back to making breakfast and smiled at her. "How do you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled is good." She walked over to him, ignoring the pop of bacon grease that managed to hit her bare legs. "Hey, I want to ask you something."

He looked at her.

"I'm free tonight, we're going on a date, some place fancy, I'll split the bill. Then we share your bed again."

"Uhh, what part of that was a question?"

"Good question. Now let's see how you kiss sober."

Izuku kissed sober good. Real good.

**AN: And done. woot. Fun mini series. **


	12. Ruby 1

This sucked!

Japan sucked!

Her friends sucked!

Walking sucked!

This whole foreign exchange teaching program sucked!

Everything sucked!

It took her all of five minutes to get completely lost in Japan. If that! She took three steps all excited to see what the world had offered, and then she was in some back alley stopping some muggers and had been regretting life ever since. She technically wasn't even supposed to be trying to be a hero here! She didn't have a license for that!

So she got arrested for the night, which meant she missed her meeting point with her, uhh, oh fuck it they were her caretaker while she was here. At least they found her papers and then just told her not to do it again and she got a free room for the night! In a cell but a free bed nonetheless. They even gave her back Crescent Rose! Despite it being a deadly weapon and a far higher caliber than anybody but the military was allowed to have.

So at least she had that.

But to make things worse, Her phone was dead! It had been dead since she got off the plane because she forgot to charge it. So here she was wandering through the streets trying to find her way to U.A. and hoping that someone would recognize her!

Wasn't she famous or something? She had a video game! And a T.V. show! How were the markets in Japan again? Guh! Why didn't she pay attention when Jaune was talking about all that stuff? And why did she agree to come alone?

She couldn't even read a map!

"I have way too much in common with my character." Ruby Rose leaned against one of the telephone poles and whined in the general direction of everything. She was in some nice looking residential area now, but she had no idea how to read the map she got! "Why couldn't one of those police officers have escorted me to U.A?"

Oh right, because she still believed in making a good first impression and showing up after being arrested was a terrible idea!

But it might be better than getting lost.

With a sigh, Ruby pulled out her map again and looked really close at some of the symbols. There was some english, but most of it was completely unrecognizable. Maybe she took a wrong turn? Or a wrong train? Was she even still in Tokyo? Wait where was that big mountain? Uhh, she didn't see it, but that could just be because of all the buildings in the way. She should try getting higher. There had to be something for her to base her current location off of.

Seriously, she was a seasoned hero! One of the fastest ones in all of Europe! Finding U.A. should not be so hard!

Maybe she should swallow her pride and ask one of the random people where U.A. was.

Especially before it got dark.

Wait.

It was getting dark?

Had she been walking the whole day?

Her feet hurt. Guh, she just wanted to relax and eat some good food and take her boots off! Why did she wear boots in her costume? When she got back she was switching to some nice sneakers.

Worse case scenario she could find one of those maid cafes and work there, her costume was almost close enough to pull off a gothic look. She was hungry.

"Uhh," She looked up and saw a green haired man with a freckled face looking at her. Oh no, he was cute. Did he recognize her? Oh god, she barely understood Japanese what if she was standing somewhere strange? He was wearing a white button up shirt and a dark forest green dress vest. He was holding a black briefcase and a paper bag stacked with food stuff. Did she mention he was kind of cute? "You wouldn't happen to be Ruby Rose, would you?"

"Ahh! Finally someone understands me!" She felt tears swelling in her eyes as she leaned forward and hugged the man. "Yes! I'm lost! I'm so lost! I need to get to U.A! I can't understand half of what people say even when they do speak English! Please save me!"

"Gah! Woah! Hold on!" The man stumbled back dropping his briefcase but still holding onto his groceries.

"Oh! Right!" She shot back up and scratched the back of her head. "Uhh, sorry about that."

"It's fine," He had a cute laugh. "I'm Izuku Midoriya by the way, I'm the one that you were supposed to meet up with."

Wait. The person she was supposed to be staying with for the next year or something was a guy? And a cute guy! He didn't have a ring! Wait, did they do rings in Japan? Wait! Why was she looking at that? Holy crap she was turning into a straight version of Yang! Since when was she that desperate? Probably since Jaune and Pyrrha got married. Dammit.

Wait!

"Then where were you!? I've been lost all day, I got arrested, I fell in the river, a dog chewed on my foot, well not really it was a puppy and it was cute, but I've been lost all day and now I'm hungry!"

"Sorry, sorry, Qrow mentioned that you probably wanted to go see the sights when I asked about you. I didn't know you were lost." Izuku scratched the back of his head and jostled his groceries a bit. "If I had known you were lost, I would have found you sooner."

Stupid Uncle! Also why was it so hard to stay mad at this guy? Was it because he was a cute dork and totally her type and she wanted to know if he was single and what his favorite animal was? Yes. Yes it was.

"Well class is over for the day, so why don't we head inside and I'll cook you dinner and we can discuss your lesson plan?"

God, he made responsibility sound so hot.

"Sure! That sounds great! I can finally take my boots off and just relax for a bit. Do you live nearby?" Oh god she just wanted to go to bed already! With him. Wow did she eat something that made her horny? No, that was normal. Really her innocent persona was just a desperate cry to getting laid.

Izuku nodded and pointed at the house she had stopped in front of. It was a cute one and a half story house that looked perfect for raising a family with him. Wow, since when did her ovaries have that much sway over her mind. She blamed turning 25. Oh wait, the cute guy was talking.

"Your stuff showed up yesterday, and is in my guest room, by the way." Izuku grabbed his briefcase and headed towards his home.

Wait! Was she staying with him? This was like a rom com! This was amazing! She loved her uncle!

"Oh, and I really like Crescent Rose, can you use it like you do in your show?"

Did she just fall in love?

"You betcha! I can give you a demonstration tomorrow with the students!"

Maybe Japan was kind of awesome after all!

**AN: I've been wanting to write Izuku x Ruby for a while... I'm pretty happy with this one :D**


	13. Ruby 2

So Japan was kind of awesome!

The food was great! Especially the take out from that one place that Izuku loved to stop by on their way back from the whole teaching thing at U.A. Surprisingly she was actually pretty good at helping the hero course students get more out of their gear, the support students make better gear, and the general/business course students a bit with the metrics of her show! But she really really loved it when Izuku cooked.

But that was probably because she was officially head over heels with Izuku, well she had been since they first met, but this was like two weeks after living with him, and she didn't even love Yang that much.

Ruby had discovered several things in her time staying in Izuku's guest room.

All of them were of equal importance, and that they only served to make her realize that Izuku would be the complete perfect boyfriend for her.

The first, was that Izuku was single. No girlfriend had shown up, sure a couple students did but they were just that students, he didn't even spend that much time on his phone.

Next, was that he was straight, or at least found her attractive enough that she had caught his eyes lingering on her a couple of times, especially like this morning when she had walked into the kitchen wearing her large sleeping shirt and no pants and caught Izuku coughing up his coffee.

Third, she really liked it when in the mornings she could wake up and catch him working, sometimes shirtless. He wasn't just cute and nerdy, he was cute, nerdy, and buff.

And then there was the fact that they got along so well. Like super well. Izuku was easily like one of her best friends now.

"So that's why, tonight, I'm going to seduce him." She half whispered into her phone while looking at herself in the mirror. She wasn't wearing anything special, just a pair of pajama pants that were loose and ultra comfy, the shirt was less so, really it was a bit too tight for her to wear to bed, but that was kind of the point, it showed off her figure. A narrow band of skin was visible between her pants and shirt. If she wasn't straight she'd totally date herself.

"Yehuhawwwn," Weiss, on the other end of the phone gave a long yawn and then smacked her lips. "Why are you calling me at… four in the morning to tell me that you're going to seduce your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend besides I need a-"

Snoring came across the line, followed by the sound of a thud as Weiss's phone probably fell off her bed. Well there went her hype girl. She could really use one. Still. There was no way that something wouldn't happen tonight! They were going to sit at home and watch movies in their PJs! It was totally her idea and Izuku totally agreed so it was basically a date.

With one last shrug, she left her room and wandered towards Izuku's den, or whatever it was called in Japan. The point being that Izuku had a couch, it was really low to the ground, and he even had one of those heated table things that were just so amazing! She didn't know she could love something so much.

And then there was Izuku, sitting in his pajamas which were just pj pants and a loose white shirt that said "Shirt" in english. He looked up at her and smiled. A smile that all but told her that they were so going to be dating, soon, and probably having sex sooner. It wasn't that she wanted to jump right into sex with Izuku, but she was wearing matching bra and panties for a reason.

She also wasn't planning on sleeping in her own bed.

"Hey, Izuku," She slid under the heated table blanket thing and scooted close to Izuku, eyeing the bowl of popcorn sitting on the table, just within reach. "Thanks for doing this with me."

Izuku nodded and leaned back. "Yeah, it sounded like a good way to relax, besides I've been wanting to watch this movie too."

"That's good." Should she wait, or, oh, look, she was hooked onto Izuku's arm now. "But, hey, I have something important to talk to you about before we start."

"Does it have anything to do with the romantic tension between us and the fact that you only have so much time left in Japan and that you want to try dating before you have to leave?" Izuku didn't even miss a beat.

"What? How did you-"

"You kind of talk loud." Izuku wrapped his arm around her. Oooh. She liked that. This was very good. "But, I would like to try that with you as well."

"Great, now then, let's cuddle, watch this movie, and if we get bored, we can make out!"

Afterward she really couldn't remember anything about the movie.

And she ended up staying in Japan a lot longer than she originally planned. A lot lot longer

**AN: I wanted to write something quick cute and fluffy after a long day.**


	14. Rumi 1

She had gone easy on him.

It was supposed to be nothing but a joke, showing off in front of a bunch of students and showing them that this quirkless teacher they all seemed to adore wasn't all that great. Like really, some of those brats were laughing, saying that if this Midoriya-sensei had taught her that she might be the number one hero in Japan. Which was bullshit because she was going to end up there with no one but herself to thank.

But then, when she started out light on the guy, he had decided to start teaching his class while dodging all of her attacks. This skinny, quirkless, mosey, moss-haired, sweater vest wearing, teacher was humiliating her! So naturally she started to take things seriously. She didn't want to kill him, he was technically a civilian, but a broken bone or two would be fair payment for embarrassing her like this.

That smooth fucker continued to dodge her punches. And when she tried a kick something surprising happened.

She began to fly, moving against her own will as she watched the partly cloudy sky appear in her vision and her back slammed against the ground. Her breath escaping her in a dull wheeze.

What the flying fuck just happened?

"Ahh!" Midoriya-sensei gasped, like he totally didn't just take her to the school of hard knocks and held her back for five grades. His face appeared in her view, marred by shadows as the sun was directly behind his green head. "I'm sorry, Miruko-san, was that too hard? I didn't mean to throw you like that. Do you need to go to the nurse's office?"

He extended a hand down towards her, that little book he had been holding nowhere to be seen. Rumi took his hand and felt a bit of rush as he hoisted her up like the five foot two woman she was. Sure she might be all muscle and have thighs strong enough to crack a skull but she was a light weight compared to someone taller than her. And this Midoriya was certainly that.

"I uhh." She blinked looking at him again. He only looked skinny. But his stance was one that had something she admired a great deal. Confidence. No. That wasn't quite it. With him it was different. Normally confident people - herself included - were rather cocky. They simply knew that they were the best around and she could cherry pick a few from Midoriya's class that fit that bill.

What this increasingly attractive man had was self assurance. Hard earned, brutally won, and overflowing sense of self that let him be completely true to who he was. The more she looked at him, the more she was starting to see why all of his students were so in love with him. He was just simply, perfectly, himself. And Rumi. Rumi could really like that.

Which meant she should try to flirt, right?

How the fuck did she do that?

"Uhh, Rumi?" Midoriya's breath was hot in her ear. Wait, what was his first name again? Oh! Izuku. Why was he so close now? Why were his students giggling? And why the fuck was she blushing? "You're zoning out. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you that badly, did I?"

He was so close! Her heart was beating faster! Why was her face red? What was she supposed to do? Wait. How was she supposed to flirt again? Wait, she hadn't flirted in years! She had no idea what to do! She was used to guys coming onto her and then getting scared when she demanded round four or five.

Holy crap he was even closer!

"Kya!"

That noise would forever haunt her was the one that she made while jumping away from her first real crush since middle school. She didn't mean to make that noise. She didn't want to ever make that noise but her legs decided that she needed to get the hell out of there without her brains say-so. When she landed on the rooftop several hundred feet away, she quickly hunkered down and grabbed onto her ears trying to figure out what the hell happened.

Which as far as she could figure went something like this: She started doing this whole pro hero giving the talk to a bunch of students thing because she was bored and it was good for like PR and stuff and her sister said that it would help her rise in the rankings and that Izuku Midoriya was very respected and that there was a whole bunch of other stuff that Rumi didn't listen to but she agreed to it because hey, why the fuck not?!

Then she met Izuku Midoriya. She literally had him pegged as a nerd before he even opened his mouth. It was April? Who the fuck wore a sweater vest in april? And why did he carry that little black book around? Oh. And he had green hair so she wanted to call him a carrot and now she wanted to see if he would stick his carrot inside of her and.

"Crap." Rumi grabbed onto her ears and muttered to herself. She always did things a bit harder and rougher than she should have, and apparently that lifestyle applied to her falling in love too. Cause holy crap it wasn't supposed to be this bad.

At first she didn't care for him, he seemed nice, but then his students just wouldn't shut the fuck up about him so she decided that she was going to hate him, and then she challenged him to a friendly sparring match to prove a point, and then he flipped her onto her back and bam she wanted him to throw her onto his bed and then make sweet tender love to her before she flipped him over and rode him until his hips broke.

Apparently the key to her heart was to just make her realize that she was incredibly wrong and flip her on her back. Which was fucking weird. But then again she was fucking weird and there was a good chance that Izuku was going to be fucking weird later, and by that she meant her.

"I can't even blame this on it being mating season, rabbits fuck all year round." She whined, kicking her legs about and trying not to freak the fuck out. Okay. She had a crush. That was no big deal. She also ran away and screamed when he got too close. Slightly more of a big deal, but she'd be fine. She could just go and fight some crime to clear her mind.

Her phone rang and she nearly jumped out of her skin. Fuck. It was her sister. "Hey sis."

"So, how'd it go?"

"It went great, the kids lo-"

"Alright, enough pretending about the kids giving a damn about it."

"You're lucky you're my-"

"Care to explain why when Izuku Midoriya brushed against your ear you screamed like a little girl and ran away?"

Rumi felt her ears stand straight up and her face glowed red. "How did-"

"It's all over twitter. Actually its trending. That along with the video of him flipping you on the ground. So what's up?"

Holy crap the moment she fell in love with him and the moment she realized she was in love with him were all over social media. "Umm, would you believe me if I said that I might have accidentally kind of fallen in love with him when he flipped me over his shoulder."

Her sister screamed into the phone. Loudly. "Girl! That was fast! So what's the game plan? Cause I'mma tell you what, that Midoriya, is probably about twenty times better than any other guy you could ever DREAM of bringing home. Like just look at him. He's great with kids, he's smart as fuck, he's dedicated to improving hero life, and like, I think he might even be loaded. So. Deets girl. I want to know exactly what your game plan is."

"Uhh, run away and hope I never see him again."

The phone was silent.

Then her sister spoke again. "Rumi. I love you. But if you don't get a date with him tonight I will ruin you. I will ruin your whole career."

"But sis! I don't know what to say! And what if he says no?"

"What? One boy and suddenly you forgot you, you? Girl, just do what you always do, be the little bunny that could and tell him he's dating you."

"If this goes badly, I'm becoming a nun and so are you."

"If it goes good, you're thanking me, and setting me up with one of his friends."

"Deal."

"Good good. Now then, go find that green bean and make him yours!"

"He's in class tho."

"Well fuck'n wait for him girl. You know where he be."

Her sister hung up and Rumi resolved herself to waiting on the roof top for U.A. to finish for the day so she could find Izuku and let him know in no uncertain terms that they were dating now.

**AN: Sup. Got an idea for Izu x Bun short. **


	15. Rumi 2

Where the hell was he?

All of the students had left the building. Most of the teachers were gone too. So where the hell was Izuku? Was he really the type that stayed after work? Well, actually he seemed like he would, which was fine, it meant he had passion, and it wasn't like she didn't work weird hours for no reason.

Wait.

Rumi sniffed the air and felt her ears twitch.

She sniffed her armpit.

She needed to shower. Like. Yesterday.

But if she did that then she'd have to wait to find Izuku again and then ask him out then, which would be awkward, well more awkward than her current plan of waiting for him to leave and then jumping down and confidently confessing that they should be dating each other.

Or at least that's how she saw it going in her head—along with several successful dates, and eventually waking up at his home and slowly basically just moving in as she kept leaving more and more stuff there and having amazing sex, and then she'd get pregnant because whoops, and Izuku would propose to her and she'd say yes, and then they'd have like three kids, maybe four—but in reality what was likely to happen is that she'd jump down there, say his name and instantly turn into a tsundere.

Because that's basically what she was. A big ole bunny tsundere in a pint-sized package.

With another sigh, Rumi watched as another group of students made their way home for the night. The last bell had rung like an hour ago. "So, where the hell is-"

The access door behind her opened up, nearly scaring Rumi out of her boots. She stared at the pink haired girl that came running along holding some massive contraption in her hands and a pair of steampunk goggles on her head. As much as Rumi needed a shower, this girl needed one a thousand times more. Which was a shame because if the girl was clean she'd actually be rather cute. Or sexy, if those strained buttons were any indication.

Still, the dirty girl that was actually taller than Rumi if she didn't count her ears—she did—didn't seem to give a rat's ass that she currently had enough grease on her to start several fires. Rumi could respect that kind of drive. Was she a hero? Maybe she should try and talk to her. Nah. She looked like she was the nerdy support type.

She could think that because Ms. Pink-Haired Grease Stain was currently tinkering with some kind of robot with glee.

"Mei."

Wait.

Rumi knew that voice.

Fuck!

She turned back towards the entryway and saw Izuku Midoriya walking out from the access way. Only, at the moment, he wasn't looking like a teacher. Rather, he was in full-on grease monkey mode and her ovaries decided that she really really. Really. Liked that look. Like. Now that Izuku was out of his sweater vest and dress shirt, and in a tank top wearing heavy leather gloves she could see how he was able to throw her so easily.

Sure, he wasn't built like All Might or Endeavour, but those two were body builders, Izuku was just fit. And she liked that.

Izuku stopped and blinked at her. "Uhh, Miruko. I uhh, thought you left and I-"

"Alright! Sensei! Look! Is this baby ready to go? I'm going to test it now!" Mei, apparently, began to cackle gleefully, as the rather spherical device she carried up to the roof began to hover. Fancy. And then began to wobble. Less fancy. And then shot forward, buzzing around somehow staying afloat as it did so. "Haha! Go baby go!"

"Mei!" Izuku shouted, running towards the maniac. Rumi could dig maniac, she was the same way. "I told you to wait for me, we still needed to do a few small tests before we-"

The 'baby' zoomed down, shooting off in a random direction at blazing speeds.

"Fuck," Izuku swore.

"Baby come back!" Mei ran to the side railing.

At first Rumi thought nothing of the rogue spinning ball of doom. Well, she thought it was amazing and kind of neat, but she didn't think it was super dangerous. At least until it crashed into a tree. And didn't stop. By the time it hit the third tree, its momentum had yet to slow even slightly.

"Do I need to stop that thing?" She ran to the edge of the building, looking towards the grease monkeys for guidance.

"No!" Mei shouted.

"Yes!" Izuku shouted, pressing his hand onto Mei's head and pushing her down. "Please stop it even if you have to break it Miruko."

That's how she was going to stop it in the first place.

She hopped over the railing and held onto the side, her feet pressed against the side of the building as she gauged where that metallic ball of destruction was heading. It wasn't her first time putting a stop to a rogue metal thingy, but this one was by far the fastest. Chances are it still crunched good.

"Baby no!" Mei shouted.

A group of other students screamed as the destructive ball came crashing into them.

Rumi focused and then pushed off the building, and darted towards the ball. She flipped through the air, aiming to end it with a single well placed kick. Her heel slammed down onto the top of the ball, and her powerful axe kick sent it to the ground, causing it to crack like an egg and send bits of machinery everywhere.

Well that was easy. Honestly, she was half hoping that the ball would have forced her to save Izuku's life or something. Well she didn't hope that at the time, but now she did. Dammit. Was there some way to turn this into a date?

"Bad baby!"

Why did that voice sound so close? She had been on the roof a few seconds ago.

Looking back up to where she had just jumped from she saw Izuku carrying Mei under his arm while gliding down on some kind of a zipline that she was fairly certain hadn't been there before. When he landed and both ends of the zipline retracted into the fancy gadget he was holding she felt pretty clever. Wait, didn't she hear something about him being an I-Island graduate? No wonder he had awesome tech! Still, between teaching, teching, and working out, he must not have much time to himself.

"Baby!" Mei shouted as she ran towards the pile of scrap and began to gather up the chunks.

Especially if he had to deal with that student frequently.

"Thanks for that Miruko." Izuku walked up to her and smiled, scratching the back of his head. "We were up there to test Mei's invention, but she didn't want to wait for me to check things first, and well yeah, it got away from us so, sorry that you-"

"Take me out to dinner and we're even." Wow did she really say that? That felt smooth. She should ask her sister if that was smooth. Judging by the surprised blinking on Izuku's face, Rumi felt like he hadn't seen that coming. "Oh, and call me Rumi, Izuku."

"I." He had such a cute red face. "I. Um. Well. Okay. Do you want to go now or?"

"Both." She took another step forward and placed a hand on Izuku's chest. "I'll take a quick dinner with you now because I'm hungry and you're pretty cute when you look like a grease monkey. Then, maybe this weekend and after a shower or two, we can go on a proper date?"

"Do you normally come on so strong?"

"Only with you."

"Alright then. Let's head on out."

As she left with Izuku she heard one student say. "Damn, did our sensei just get a date with Miruko?"

Two years later they started to ask how he ended up with a wife like her.

**AN: Up next, I'm feeling another crossover? How about Ursula from Little Witch?**


	16. Hero Fuyumi 1

Fuyumi flapped her arms for no real reason, everything was set, she had made sure that her hero costume was perfect that morning, and everything fit really really well, she even got a haircut yesterday, so she was going to be looking her absolute best for this. She had no reason to be worried either, she knew exactly what she wanted to say, how she was going to say that and was well prepared for just about any question that could be thrown at her. Even some of the more sensitive topics.

In another life, she probably would have been a teacher, but, she ended up figuring out some tricks with her quirk that made her father twirl his flaming mustache and she had been put onto the path of a hero. She resented him at first - for many many reasons - but, as of late he had been trying. That was just it, he was trying to be an actual father.

According to Shoto, it was because his teacher yelled at him.

Which, she really didn't believe.

At all.

Sure, she also didn't believe for a second that her father had randomly stumbled upon a conscience either but hey, it looked like he kind of found one.

While she would prefer to be teaching primary or middle school, a hero school would actually be rather nice. Actually, that was a good career goal for her! When did U.A. start hiring? Maybe she could find out, she'd been a hero for seven years now and was even an alumni so she was probably exactly what they were looking for.

Fuyumi stared at the door to class 1-A, she could face villains, run into burning buildings, and even stand her ground against the likes of her father. But this. This lone - incredibly tall - door was able to make her shake in her boots. Shoto was in there, the sensei that he absolutely adored was likely in there as well.

Midoriya-sensei, she wondered what kind of a man he actually was.

In her head she pictured him as an middle-aged man that had given up on being a hero, with just the most understanding and fearless personality that even her father had to respect. Everywhere she went, she heard about him, from the interns she dealt with to even the teachers praising him, it just felt like he was in the peripheral vision of her life, and she was finally going to have a chance to meet him.

She steeled herself, and let out a breath.

She was ready.

It was time.

"And that's what happens when you don't have a proper understanding of your quirk." The tall, lanky, green haired man snapped his small lesson book shut to end whatever lesson he had been presenting with a snap. His smile was wide, proud, and full of both joy and confidence. The dress shirt and vest combo he was wearing seemed so out of place in U.A., where everyone else wore their hero costume save for the principal. "Isn't that right, Denki?"

The class burst into a fit of giggles as even the child Izuku was teasing joined in.

He seemed like a regular normal teacher, not a former hero. He seemed completely out of place, but also so in his element that he was completely in charge.

Fuyumi could easily picture herself enjoying having him as a teacher in middle school, hell she'd probably be one of a dozen girls that had a major crush on him. Mostly because right now she had a giant crush on him, because holy shit he was hot. Why didn't Shoto tell him Midoriya-sensei was so hot? Like, that felt like something that should be mentioned at the kitchen table.

Oh hey, sis there's this smoking hot guy as my teacher that you would totally fall in love with.

Oh thanks Shoto I won't say anything because I'm hella shy but it's good to know that smoking hot people exist!

And then they'd eat soba.

"Ahh," Midoriya-sensei turned to her, his charming smile directed right at her made her face feel like it was on fire. It wasn't, was it? She hadn't caught her make-up on fire since highschool - mostly because she didn't actually wear make-up most of the time. "Right on time, Triple Point."

Midoriya-sensei took a few steps towards her, extending his hand toward her. "I'm Izuku Midoriya, it's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry we couldn't meet sooner."

She took his hand. Was it wrong that she really liked how he shook hands? Was that a weird turn on? Oh, who was she kidding, the fact that this guy was looking at her was a turn on. Worst part about being physically attractive, he was a teacher here at U.A. that meant he probably had a big sexy brain. Maybe even a great sense of humor too.

Again, she needed to have a talk with Shoto about recognizing the perfect man.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Izuku, Shoto has told me a lot about you." She put on her best smile and glanced at the class easily finding her brother as he sat in the front row. "And my father mumbles about you a lot."

The joy on Izuku's face vanished and he let out a slight whimper. "Please remind your father that I'm quirkless and I really can't fight back."

"Nah!" One student shouted, "Don't worry sensei, if anyone wants to mess with you, they'll have to go through us."

There was a chorus of agreement that echoed through the classroom. Even her brother looked rather fired up.

"Haha, alright alright," Izuku bounced right back into his cheerful persona and turned to face his class. "Alright, students, I'm sure you're all jumping at a chance to take on one of the top heroes, but that'll come in time, for now, we have a guest speaker here to help you on that journey, this is the temperature hero, Triple Point."

"Are you really Shoto's older sister? You're so pretty!"

"Are you single?"

"Do you think Midoriya-sensei is cute?"

"What's your-"

"Hey, hey, hey, you guys promised you'd behave, so please let Triple Point say her bit, then you can ask her serious questions, and then, after that, if she doesn't run away from you all, then you can interrogate her." Izuku took the reins of the classroom and steered it onto a much more comfortable path for her. "Though really, we should have Shoto do a presentation on his sister."

What?

"Sorry, sorry, Triple Point," Izuku turned to her, his smile doing a weird thing of putting her at ease and making her a thousand times more anxious because she was now very aware that he was pretty much her type. Like really really her type. Like he was checking boxes she didn't even know she had. "I'll let you talk now."

"Right," Fuyumi coughed, trying to ignore her likely very visible blush because much like her mother she was as pale as could be. "I'm Triple Point, and you're right, I am Shoto's older sister. My name is a reference to the temperature that can cause items to change their states simply based on pressure, it's a bit nerdy, but so's my quirk."

She grabbed a water bottle off of her utility belt and held it in her hand. The water inside began to frost over, expanding inside causing the simple bottle to bulge. "My quirk allows me to change the temperature of objects, originally I used it for cooking, because it didn't seem that strong. But, as I grew up, I learned new tricks with my quirk that allowed me to be"-she paused searching for the right words- "Rather effective."

She unscrewed the water bottle and turned the ice inside to water before throwing it towards the classroom, the front row - minus her brother - screamed, before she turned the water to steam in an instant. "Hot things rise, and cold things fall, using this logic I'm actually able to do more than just making things hot and cold."

Snow began to fall from the steam as she brought it to a freezing temperature. "I can create strong gusts of winds with my quirk, as well as thermal steam explosions, and while those are deadly applications of my quirk, the real power is affecting a person."

"It takes very little change for the human body to start freaking out, both hypothermia and heat exhaustion can easily be lethal and it's something I'm capable of causing in a person if I'm not careful, though it is useful for when I do end up fighting a villain." She laughed and scratched the side of her cheek a bit. "I'm not really a violent person so I prefer to work on rescue work."

Izuku clapped his hand, drawing his class back towards him. "And how do you all think that Triple Point's quirk can be used doing rescue work?"

A dozen or so hands went up.

Fuyumi watched in amazement, as Izuku directed his class from a simple lecture to a learning experience for all. She did her best to answer every question that came her way, and was even surprised by some of the creative uses that the students had come up with her quirk, it felt like she was learning as much as the students were.

"Right then, and Denki, because Triple Point can create an extreme difference between hot and cold what do you think she'd be able to do with that?" Izuku asked, pointing towards that blonde haired boy he had teased when she first entered.

Denki's face contorted in confusion then she saw a spark in his eyes. "Lightning? It's lightning right? Lightning right? By having two pockets of high and low pressure, she can generate a charge and then Zap!"

"That's right!"

"It is?" Fuyumi asked, blinking as she stared at the class. She had at least a dozen or so things she already needed to try out, but adding lightning generation on top of that?

Izuku shrugged at her. "In theory, at least. Might take some practice for it to be useful. But that's all the time we have today, so class, get ready for hero training, I'll be there shortly."

Fuyumi watched as the students rose from their seats and grabbed cases as they appeared out of the wall, before streaming out of the room in an orderly fashion, a few girls gave her wry smiles and asked her some more questions about her personal life, but they were easy to ignore.

When the last student left, Izuku turned to her. "Thanks for coming today, Triple Point, I'm sure it meant a lot to Shoto and you helped my class a lot."

"Please call me Fuyumi, and I should be thanking you." Fuyumi clapped her hands together and smiled at him. "Honestly, you've given me a lot to think about with my quirk, I don't even know where to start over half of it."

"Oh, well, that's actually my major," Izuku laughed scratching his cheek. "If you want help, we could meet up and I can try to help you."

Knock knock, yes, this is opportunity knocking.

"That sounds great, maybe over a cup of coffee?"

Izuku blinked. His mouth hung open and he turned into a blushing mess. Which was good because she was also a blushing mess. "I umm, that sounds fantastic, I umm, let me just umm," He stumbled nearly knocking his podium down. "This is like a date right?"

Fuyumi gave a slight nod. "I would like that, yes."

The high pitch squeal of a girl came from behind them. All of the girls in Izuku's class as well as her own brother had their heads sticking out from behind the door as they watched intently.

"Mina!" Izuku shouted. "Get going or you're going to have detention!"

"What? Why just me?"

"Because you're the mastermind!"

"Fair, have fun on your date, Midori-sensei!"

Fuyumi couldn't help but laugh as Izuku placed his hand over his face.

They set the date for that Sunday.

**AN: I WANTED TO WRITE FUYUMI!**


	17. Nemuri 3

To say her pride was still hurt from what transpired at the training camp would be to say that her tits were still absolutely fabulous and that her ass was out of this world. Both of which, Nemuri chose to accept as truth, so therefore her pride was still hurt. Sure, she had no problem with most of the students that were there, but she'd barely been able to look Izuku in the eyes since!

And that was months ago!

It had to be her pride!

There was no way that she had a crush on her junior! Sure, he was an amazing teacher, an amazing person, so sweet, kind, handsome, and just really really charming. So really, there was no doubt that she'd end up having a massive teenage crush on him that made her feel more giddy than she did dating her boyfriend back then! Honestly all the butterflies in her stomach right now were making her want to scream, jump, and go find Izuku and confess.

"Alright students!" Nezu appeared in the DJ booth, a microphone in hand as he continued to drop some of the absolute phattest beats this side of the pacific. The rat could rap. And the rat was up to something. He was always up to something. "You all had a chance to vote for the teacher dance! So here are the results."

"Teacher dance?" Nemuri felt her heart sink as she gazed around the large gymnasium filled to the absolute brim with youthful students having a blast at the harvest dance. It was her kind of place, youthful people doing youthful things and experiencing youth to its fullest all in the name of youth. So why on earth would people want to watch two teachers dance? And—

Oh.

That dirty rat.

Nemuri glanced up at the large screen that displayed the results.

For the female teachers she was pretty certain that she was the only one in the running, namely because Recovery Girl would stab Nezu for making her dance, and the other female teachers weren't exactly popular. But for the male teachers.

For the male teachers, she guessed there might be a decent competition for who would win any kind of popularity poll. But Izuku fucking crushed the competition. Completely and utterly shattered it. He had more votes than every other male teacher combined!

That damn rat! He had to have rigged the results!

She paused her glaring and glanced around at their students. They were all looking at her with smiles full of pride, glee, and treachery. Okay. So maybe Nezu didn't rig anything and every single student just so happened to ship her and Izuku so much that they invented the teacher dance to get them together.

Nah, that couldn't be it.

"Come on future Mrs. Midoriya," One student pulled on her arm dragging her towards the middle of the gym.

"Yeah, your date's waiting."

"Isn't that right Mrs. Midoriya."

"Huh?" Nerumi looked at the students that were all ganging up on her. "But my last name is Kayama!"

She was shoved out into the circle as one cheeky blue haired first year floated past her. "Not for long."

Was everyone trying to set her up with Izuku?

A moment later she saw that answer was yes as Izuku had been shoved out into the large circle that had been made for them by several more students. He looked like a dork. A cute dork that she wanted to play tonsil hockey with but that was completely and utterly beside the point that she was way too sober to be this turned on.

What?

Guys in suits turned her on.

Guys in suits with bow-ties, was just even better.

"Uhh," Izuku said in his usual way, laughing as he did. "I guess we need to dance, huh Nemuri-sensei?"

Izuku extended his hand out towards her.

Fine!

"Need to?" she purred, grabbing Izuku's hand as she pulled herself closer to him. She grabbed his other hand and assumed dancing position, making certain that her chest bumped his ever so slightly. "I want to Izuku, so let's fuckin' dance, alright?"

"I uhh!" Izuku, gasped as she spun him around, taking complete control of the dance. Part of her was venting, part of her was taking control over her own emotions, and another part of her was just not giving a damn. But every part of her was going to enjoy this! "Nemuri! Language!"

"Shut up and dance with me!"

"Are you quoting a song?"

"Maybe!" She laughed, letting all the students fade into the background, as she let the music guide her and she kept her eyes focused on Izuku as they spun, danced, moved, and grooved, a smile spreading on her face that hurt her cheeks and made her feel so much more alive.

Izuku's hand was placed right where her hip met her waist as they danced aimlessly, it was awkward, and smooth all at once, a cross between a slow dance and some kind of a real grinder. It was so much fun to watch him, to move with him, to experience him, and holy shit she was making this dance sound like sex in her brain.

And she absolutely loved it.

Why the hell had she been holding back for so long? Why the hell hadn't he tried to do something?

Jerk!

There had to be romantic chemistry between them! She could feel it!

And so could he!

It was in a dip, in a twirl, and she leaned in. Kissing him.

The cheers from the crowd made her instantly aware that she had just kissed another teacher in front of what amounted to pretty much the entire student body. And most of them probably had cell phones.

"Well then! That was passionate!" Nezu's voice called out from the DJ booth once more. "Let's give our two teachers a round of applause! And a bit of privacy!"

"Uhh." Izuku opened his mouth, clearly his brain was off.

Nemuri blinked. And resisted the urge to just let out all of her quirk.

"Let's run!" Izuku picked her up and bolted out the door. Honestly that was kind of a real turn on.

XXXX

Some bench in the middle of U.A. was where Izuku had chosen to stop, she smiled and let out a long sigh as she glanced at Izuku as he caught his breath. "You know, running away is going to make them talk even more right?"

Izuku slapped his forehead and groaned, reclining on the bench next to her. "I didn't even think about that, I just, uhh, I just thought we needed to get out of there as soon as possible."

"Hmm," Nemuri glanced up towards the stars and tapped her knees. "So. I don't regret the kiss by the way."

"Oh, I umm, I don't either."

"Then, do you want to try again?"

"How about we go on a date." Izuku stood, offering her his hand. "I mean, we're already dressed for it right?"

Nemuri blinked at his hand for a second, a smile creeping on her face. "Will there be kissing?"

"Of course, and umm—"

She stood grabbing his hand and pulling him along. "That's all I needed to hear Izuku! So let's go! Now let's go show each other a good time."

"Yes Ma'am."

**AN: Someone said to continue the Nemuri story from Great Teacher Izuku. I said give me money. Someone else gave me money for them and that's how I ended up here.**

**Hope you all enjoyed this short chapter! **


End file.
